Cullen Manor
by Ev'ryBody'sGotALaughin'Place
Summary: Bella, her younger brother Jacob, and her dad move into an old house in Forks, Washington. It’s a beautiful house, but it’s also old. And scary. And... haunted? COMPLETE! SEQUEL IS NOW UP!
1. Summary

**New story, but don't know if I should continue or not. Just the full summary for now, and tell me what you think. If I get enough good reviews (at least two) I'll put up the next chapter to see how everyone likes it, and yadayada, so on and so forth. Ok, so on with the show…**

* * *

Bella, her younger brother Jacob, and her dad move into an old house in Forks, Washington, called Cullen Manor, after a family that lived there during the 1900's. It's a beautiful house, but it's also old. And scary.

Bella's the only one who had seen them that first night. Three handsome boys, two beautiful girls, and five adults. She only saw a boy, but she is aware of the others.

The house isn't normal, and she is determined to find out what- or who- else is lurking in the shadows. But will she survive it? If Edward can help it, yes, but if James can, no.

* * *

**SO what do ya think?**


	2. Music

I stepped out of the police cruiser and stood in front of the house, looking it over. It was the first time I had seen the mansion that my dad decided to buy without consulting me or Jacob. The first words that came to mind when I looked at the house were "gorgeous," and "white."

But, if I were able to pick a third word to describe it, it would be "scary." It seriously was scary, but beautiful, at the same time.

There was a garden that had long since rotted away in the front lawn; statues covered in mushy green moss were scattered along the dead garden as well.

I had to admit I was excited. Everyone always told me that I could very well be related to Nancy Drew. I just loved mysteries, and this house definitely did look like the kind of house that would have creaking doors, endless hallways, spooky ghosts, and secret passageways. I couldn't wait to get started.

Apparently Jacob couldn't either; he pushed me out of the way and started to run straight to the garden, up to the front door, and into the house. I smiled at that. He was just so adorable sometimes.

"Hey, Bells, could you help me with these?" Charlie asked, while trying to hold ten different suitcases and close the trunk at the same time.

"Sure, Dad," I said and went to go help him. I took a few suitcases and closed the trunk, and we started to walk through the garden up to the front door.

About halfway through the garden, though, I began to hear faint music playing somewhere not exactly close by, but somewhere within the garden. It was beautiful, but spooky, like a sad child playing with its music box. In fact, it kind of sounded like that one song from the graveyard at the haunted house ride in Disneyland, but in music box version. I remember it from when we took Jacob there for his tenth birthday last year.

"Hey, Dad, do you hear that?" I asked him. He seemed confused by my question, but listened as hard as he could anyways.

After a few minutes he looked at me and shook his head. "Nope, I don't hear anything. But what exactly is it that I'm looking for?"

"Music," I breathed, but my mind was far away. Not exactly far away, but a few feet over to a red gazebo, that had a small table in it, with a pot of tea and a cup. Someone must have been having tea sometime long ago, and left in a hurry… I'd have to check it out later. The music sounded as if it were coming from the gazebo.

"Sorry, Bells, I don't hear anything. Maybe your just going crazy," he said playfully. I nodded, but I was still listening for the music. It was long gone now, as if it was scared off by something…

Ok, now I was scared. I picked up the suitcases I dropped and went into the house as fast as I could without tripping.

I dropped all the suitcases in the front of the door and went to find out which room would be mine. Charlie said we could have our own pick.

I walked up the creaky stairs to the second floor of this big, three story house. It was way too big for just the three of us to live in. Seven bedrooms, three bathrooms, two kitchens, one piano room, a library, and four living rooms. Like I said, way too big.

I went through the house, admiring each room I passed, when I came across a small staircase by the side of one of the rooms, that didn't look like it belonged there. Curious, I went up the steps. Each step seemed to make a different tone, as if someone was playing the piano. And when I reached the top, there were 5 levels, each with a different letter above them. A code of some sort, perhaps? I didn't know, but right now I just wanted to find my room and settle in. I made a quick note about this staircase, and ran down the steps.

I really liked the room right next to the musical staircase. It was right next to a bathroom, and only a couple rooms down from the kitchen that we were going to use as our main kitchen. I chose that room and went to get settled.

In my bag I had a blow-up mattress, some clothes, and my toiletries. I blew up the mattress, positioned it where I wanted my bed to be put, and went to get ready for bed.

I was walking down the hallway when I heard faint music playing. It was beautiful piano music, coming from the piano room. Alright, now I knew I was going crazy.

I shook my head, and walked right on passed the piano room, and went into the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - -

After I was done getting ready for bed, I could still hear the music being played. I began to head for the piano room, bent on going in to prove myself that no one was playing the piano.

I walked into the piano room and then I saw it. It was a boy, or more of a shadow of a boy, playing the piano. And I knew he was playing because I saw the keys moving up and down. I gasped, and the boy turned around. He must have saw me, because as soon as he turned around he disappeared.

I ran back to my room, locked the door, and dove straight for the mattress, hiding under the covers. It didn't help that it was raining tonight, either.

Ok, so maybe I wasn't as excited as I thought I would be. But this only made my excitement more, and I couldn't wait to get started.

**So, how was it? I see great potential in this story, and I hope you all do too. Review!**


	3. Get Out

**NEW CHAPTER!!!**

That night I was really cold for some reason. I could have sworn to you I heard whispers in my room as well. They were murmurs and mumbles, but whispers nonetheless.

"Get out," an inhuman voice whispered. Okay, that wasn't a mumble; I could clearly make out the words that time.

"Get Out!" The voice repeated, louder and with more venom.

Now I was scared. I began hearing moaning noises from outside my window, and scratching. I couldn't be in here any longer. I flopped out of my bed, and onto the floor, and then raced out of

my room, locking it behind me. As if that was going to stop what ever was in my room, but I at least had to try.

I stood out side my door for a long time, too afraid to move. What was that?

I knew which room Jacob moved into and I knew he would believe me, so I walked down the hall, up the stairs, and to his bedroom.

"Jacob?" I whispered into the darkened room. I could hear him whimpering.

"B-b-Bella?" he called, his voice shaky.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?" I asked, slowly approaching his mattress.

"I-I-I heard s-something."

"What did you hear?"

"Moaning," he breathed. "And scratching."

"Oh, I heard it too. Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?" I asked. Lightning struck then, illuminating his head, which was shaking vigorously, practically begging me to stay.

I sat down on the foot of the mattress he was using as a bed gingerly. He crawled over to me and placed his head in my hands, and I began to play with his hair a bit. He curled up into a ball, still laying on my lap and shaking like a leaf, and fell asleep. I fell asleep soon after as well.

*:-:*:-:*:-:*

"Jacob, have you seen your- oh."

Charlie had come in now, apparently looking for me. He must have been confused.

"Bella, what are you doing in Jacob's room?" he asked. Yep, he was confused alright.

"I couldn't sleep," I confessed. "And Jacob couldn't sleep either. The storm was pretty bad." I was editing, I know, but it wasn't like I was going to tell him what really went on last night. He would just tell us that we were crazy, and Jacob most definitely didn't need that right now.

"Oh, what a nice sister," he approved. "Well, I'm going down to make breakfast; wake Jake up and send him on down, will ya?"

"Sure." He smiled, and mumbled something about by ability to make Jake a happy camper or something on his way out.

When he was gone, I began to gently shake Jacob awake. "Jake, honey, it's time for breakfast," I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, okay… tenmoreminutes…" he mumbled, waving his hand dismissively.

"Nuh-uh, Jakey we're not playing that game," I said playfully, and began to tickle him.

He started laughing before I even began the tickle torture. "Okay, Okay! I'm awake! Stop it!" he screamed between giggles. I smiled. "Just don't tickle me again!" I yelled, hopping out of the bed and running for the bathroom to get changed.

I smiled, and went to go get changed myself. I was going to be exploring today, so I chose to wear my favorite jeans – the kind that were light-weight and just the right size, so they weren't too hot – and an old 'Bite me' t-shirt that Charlie and Renee (my mom, before she died) gave me when I was in my 'obsessed with vampires' stage.

Once I was ready, I went back to Jacob's room, so I could show him to the kitchen without him getting lost.

He was already in his room, so we were able to head over there to the kitchen without a wait. For me, at least.

Charlie was making eggs- that's all he knows how to cook. "Hey, guys! I have- uh, eggs" he smiled weakly.

"Oh, boy! Eggs!" Jacob loved eggs, so I guess that worked out just fine, his limited cooking skills. He asked if I was having any, and I told him no, that I was just going to grab a granola bar. He didn't seem happy that I was skipping breakfast, but he knew I couldn't wait to start my investigation, so he let it go, and went to serve Jacob his eggs. Jacob dug right in, the dork.

I went to the cupboard and grabbed a cup, filled it with milk, and went to get a granola bar. I grabbed one with chocolate chips. It wasn't my favorite, but it would have to do. I ate it quickly, and chased it down with the whole cup of milk.

Then it was time to start my snooping. I went to my room and grabbed a few things- a water bottle, in case I got thirsty; my cell phone, in case something happened or I got lost; my notebook, to write down my findings and their locations; and a few other things, and then I started on my way.

I passed by the musical staircase, and told myself that I'd go back to that as soon as I found a way to make the levers work.

The hallway seemed to go on forever, it really did. Finally, I made it to the end. I looked at my phone, and realized that I had been walking for the last ten minutes. Wow, that's one long hallway. There was this huge pair of doors at the end of the hallway, and I didn't hesitate to enter.

The room was octagon-shaped, and the wallpaper was striped. There were gargoyle-type candle holders on the sides as well. There were also portraits, but I don't remember what they were of. I remember there were four of them though.

As soon as I stepped into the room, the doors behind me closed, and seemed to seal up, blocking my exit. The lights began to flicker, and then went out. I was in utter blackness, and I was scared. I ran to where I thought the door was, but I couldn't find an opening anywhere; no ray of light, nothing. After checking every wall for something –twice, - I gave up, and decided to call Charlie and have him get me out of here. No bars. Great.

It felt like hours passed. A door opened on the other side of the room, opposite of where I thought it was, opened up, and gave me an exit. I was confused at first, but used my time wisely, for I didn't want to be locked in there again. Once out, I realized, all of my bars shot up again. Now they decide to give me bars.

I didn't remember Charlie telling me about a second hallway…

It seemed as though it had started raining during the time I had been locked in that other room. I tried not to be scared as I continued down the hallway.

The hallway curved, but I continued going down it, desperate to find a different way out, since I really didn't want to risk getting stuck for hours in that same room again.

I walked forever, but soon found the end of the hallway. Was it just me, or was there eerie music playing somewhere? Not the same kind as the music from the gazebo, but eerie in its own special way. There was also lots of old furniture, all with cobwebs, all over the area as well.

Soon, the hallway led me to this beautiful grand staircase. Or scary staircase, but beautiful as well. Wasting no time, I ran up it, being careful not to trip. **(Picture of it is on my profile) **I took the staircase right, figuring that if it lead me somewhere I didn't want to be I could always backtrack and go left.

Apparently right was not where I wanted to go, I realized after a while. I tried to stick to my plan about backtracking if I needed to, but I couldn't find the staircase or the hallway I took to get here. It seemed to have disappeared from behind me. And how do I know this? On my way back, to find the hallway, I ran into a wall, so I took the flashlight I had out and started looking for it, but all I could find was wall, wall, and more walls. The hallway was nowhere to be found.

Something started rustling behind me. I gasped and spun around, realizing I was I a library. A very beautiful girl with jet-black hair sticking up in all directions was sitting in the big chair, by the window-wall, reading a book. Upon hearing my gasp, she looked up, and disappeared, in sync with the lightning, seeing as how it struck as soon as she disappeared from view…

**So how was it? Did ya like it? Review! **


	4. Graveyard Surprises

**I couldn't resist the urge to put a little Haunted Mansion in that last chapter. Sorry, my family and I are just big Disneyland freaks. According to my mom and dad, I've been going there since I was two weeks old. Say what you like about me being to old to still be acting like a 5 year old, but I like it. I don't see anything wrong with still being able to enjoy family vacations, even if the place is for little kids. **

_Something started rustling behind me. I gasped and spun around, realizing I was I a library. A very beautiful girl with jet-black hair sticking up in all directions was sitting in the big chair, by the window-wall, reading a book. Upon hearing my gasp, she looked up, and disappeared, in sync with the lightning, seeing as how it struck as soon as she disappeared from view…_

**-**_**Around 5:30 PM-**_

After seeing that, I stopped thinking. I started running back the other way, away from whatever I had just seen.

Wait, did the hallway reappear or something? Huh, I guess it did, because I didn't run into anything on my way back and soon found the staircase. I'd finish this investigating tomorrow.

I ran down the stairs, back down that first hallway, back into that room, and out of its doors. Man this house was creepy. I ran straight for my room. Once inside, I locked the door and sunk to the floor. That's when I heard something. There was that scratching noise again. It didn't scare me like it did before, maybe because it was bright. But whatever the reason, I was feeling fine, and decided to go see what that was all about.

I went outside the house, passing by the old statues and that red gazebo, which now that I think about it, was still in really good shape, considering nothing else in the front yard is. Hmmm….

After successfully resisting the urge to go and check out the gazebo, I went over to the side of the house, trying to find my room's window, which I eventually found.

Nothing. Okay, not exactly nothing, there were lots of scratches, but, I don't know, I guess I expected to see something written. But then again, I was sort of relieved that nothing was there.

I decided not to think anything of it, and went to dinner. Of course I was early. Charlie told me to go play for a bit. I'm 17, and he told me to go play?? Whatever, I decided.

I went to go check that gazebo out.

The music was playing again. Slowly, hesitantly, I climbed up the steps to the gazebo, and entered it. The chair at the table, which was pushed out when I walked up, pushed itself in somehow, and I got a chill. I had the urge to run out of there, back to my room and lock the door behind me, but I resisted it, and stayed.

The chipped cup was filled with steaming hot tea, somehow. I picked up the pot, and, it too, was filled with tea. Now that was freaky. I went to sit in the haunted chair. As soon as I sat down, I felt someone breathing on the back of my neck, and their breath was cold. That's all I had time to find out before I was running as fast as my legs would carry me up to the front door. Of course it was locked.

The back door! I began running into the backyard, intending to enter through the back door –which I had never even thought to look out of, and that probably could have helped me now. –

As soon as I entered the back yard, I was greeted with one eerie sight if I do say so myself.

An old abandoned graveyard- that seemed to stretch on for miles…

That was it. I ran to the back door as fast as I could, and began pounding on the door, shouting for them to let me in.

Charlie opened the door, and I plowed into him on my way in, successfully knocking him down.

"Wow, Bella! Calm down! What's wrong?" He demanded. I tried to take off, but he grabbed my arm and made me look at him. "What happened?" he asked again.

"Th- therewasa- ag- g- ghostandthechairinthegazeboandthe-"

"Wow, wow, Bella, calm down, slower." I was really worrying him. But he shouldn't be worried about me; he should be worried about this house! Or should he be worried about me? No, I was most definitely not crazy.

"Did you know there was a freaking graveyard in the backyard??" I asked loudly.

He didn't seem worried anymore. "Yeah, why?"

My mouth formed an 'o' and I looked at him like he was crazy. "What- why- how? Huh?"

"Yes, Bella, I knew there was a graveyard. I found it cool, and so did Jacob." He chuckled at my reaction.

"You knew!? And you left me in the dark!?"

He shrugged. "Sorry 'bout that, I guess."

"Arrgghhh!" I screamed, and stomped off.

*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*

The night passed by slowly. Even while I was sleeping, it felt like forever until I was actually finally able to get up and get dressed.

Once I was ready, I decided to go check out the gazebo again.

I exited the front door, after making sure –twice- that I had my key in my pocket, and went on my way to the gazebo.

The music was playing again when I reached it. **(**CHECK PROFILE**)**

I wasn't going to be scared. I wasn't going to be scared. And I just kept repeating that in my head.

Whatever was out here, there was a perfectly logical explanation for it. There was a perfectly logical explanation for why there was music, for why the chair moved, and there was even a logical explanation for why there was a girl in the library, in my house, who disappeared right in front of me. Yes, there were perfectly logical explanations for all of this. It was all completely natural.

But, then again, maybe it wasn't.

No, no no. It was all completely normal. All of it. Nothing was wrong.

Oh, who was I kidding? No one. This wasn't normal, none of it was.

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

**Oh, and can you guys go check out my story called **_**Toasters and Goldfishes?**_**I wanna know what people think. **

_**And to my wonderful **__**Midnight readers. **__**I just need two more reviews and I'll put up the next chapter. I know you can do it!**___


	5. We Had All Died That Night

Hey, look! I updated!

_Oh, who was I kidding? No one. This wasn't normal, none of it was. _

When I got to the gazebo again, I didn't hesitate. I waltzed right in, sat down in the 'haunted' chair, and began calling out like an idiot. "Hey, ghosty. I know you're in here, so just come out and we can start off fresh, okay?"

"_First off," _a voice -much like silk; a woman's voice- replied, _'my name isn't 'ghosty.'" _She pushed out the chair I was sitting on, causing me -by instinct- to jump up, and she tossed the chair out of the gazebo. _"Secondly, why do you always bother me? And lastly, get out." _A gush of wind pushed me out of the gazebo and the door closed behind me. The handle then locked itself. I caught a flash of long, flowing blonde hair over a white, satin dress. A pale hand brushed through the hair, and then everything disappeared. She was blonde. Well, hopefully that should narrow down who it was.

I huffed. So, this ghost wasn't bent on getting on friendly terms with me, huh? Well, maybe if I sat down and learned their names, then I'd be welcome to the party. So, I headed for the computer.

- - - - -

Nothing. I searched all night, and found nothing. Zip, zilch, nutin.

There was absolutely nothing there on Cullen Manor, only that the house was built in the 1800's, the house had belonged to a family of seven people before they were all brutally murdered, and then it was empty until Charlie Swan bought it in 2008, and a marriage had taken place right before the murders. No names, no dates, no nothing on the seven family members. All I knew (and I had figured this out on my own,) was that there was a small, black haired girl (a daughter?) a tall, shadowy, handsome boy (a son?) and a hot-headed blonde who (liked to?) wear white satin dresses (another daughter?)

And even if I WAS right, I still needed to find out more about four others, and fast. Plus, I'd have to do it all on my own. Because, unfortunately, this particular family liked to avoid publicity. But isn't that how it always works out?

**E P O V **

We had all died that night. Everything had been peaceful, and then she showed up.

It was Emmett and Rosalie's wedding night. It went perfectly; exactly how Alice, my sister, and Rosalie, my sister in law, had planned it. Nothing went wrong. And then Emmett went missing.

He wont tell us why, and something tells me I don't want to know, but he had disappeared from the after party-- right after midnight. He was found later, hanging from a rope in the gallery. Whether it was suicide or murder, we had no idea. But they were so happy together, so it didn't seem likely that he would have done that to himself.

Rosalie became anxious. We told her repeatedly that he was coming back, and, for the time being, she accepted this, and --tried to-- enjoy her wedding. But the new bride only lasted so long.

She went looking for him, and didn't come back. Suspecting that the newly wedded couple had gone frolicking in Esme's garden, we didn't bother them. We should have don't otherwise. Maybe we could have saved them.

The party ended without them. Carlisle and Esme -Mother and Father- said goodbye to each of the guests, and everyone headed up to their rooms. We didn't wake up.

Three murderers had entered the house that night. We were a wealthy family, and they had come to take everything. Including our lives, apparently.

They didn't want any witnesses, so when they found my brother, they hung him. They locked my sister in law in the gazebo, and left her for dead. And the rest of us? We were either shot or stabbed; Carlisle and Esme were both.

One of the murderers --the leader, ironically,-- was the most money-hungry. Feeling that he didn't need to share his newly found wealth, he killed not only us, but his lover and best friend -the other two murderers- as well.

Who killed him, though? Not even he can answer that for us.

We had all died that night. Everything had been peaceful, and then she showed up.

She had seen me. Not only that, but she had seen me in _my _room, on _my _piano. The one place even the three sinners had learned not to enter in these hundred years or so.

She was beautiful. And she wanted to help us, whether she knew it or not. Alice sees all.

But, whether or not, she cant help us. We cant be helped. it's the nature of being dead.

So I tried to make her leave. But I had only scared her into her little brother's room.

I had then learned that James liked to play with girls.

After learning that, I have made it my duty to either protect her, or make her leave, saving herself. No one should know about us. About me.

We had all died that night. Everything had been peaceful, and then she showed up.

_I know, huh? Took me long enough. But hey, I got back to it! And you know what it took to get my inspiration back? A dark, stormy night, a good ghost book, and the dark. Maybe you guys should start scaring me more often, huh? Lol I will try to update soon. _


	6. Brutally Murdered

I groaned and pushed myself away from the computer. I turned it off, slammed the lid shut, and folded my arms across my chest, and huffed.

Nothing else in the computer room had been set up -in fact, we hadn't even unpacked the real computer yet; we were just using a laptop- but, for some odd reason, a mirror had been set up right behind the computer table. I hadn't noticed it before, and the reason I noticed it now was because I saw something…

A figure. A tall, lanky boy, from the looks of it. It was so fast that I was sure -at first- that I had imagined it, but it was there. Really, truly there. He walked down the hall, past the computer room, and right before he entered my room, he turned to glare at me. He didn't even open the door when he entered; he walked right through it.

Okay, now I knew my room was haunted. The octagonal room, the gazebo, the piano room, the graveyard in the backyard… none of it mattered. I didn't care if they were haunted. My room, the room I had chosen on my own… it was haunted. And by a really cute guy my age. Man, I was messed up. Did I just say the ghost was hot? I did.

But why did it have to be MY room? Of all the rooms in the house, the cute one, the brooding one, the one I was now most interested in so far… my room?

I had made up my mind. That was my room, and that ghost wasn't about to take it over. MINE. All mine.

I stomped out of the computer room, to my door, grabbed the handle, twisted it, and stopped. I was afraid!

I took my hand off of the handle, and stepped away, hands up in the air, like the handle was a gun, and the cop told me to step away.

I was instead going to check out the musical staircase I had forgotten all about. I turned on my heel, and began up the staircase beside my door.

Up one step. _Bling. _Up two steps. _Whoop. _Up three steps. _Blah. _Up four steps. _dun. _Up five steps. _Bling. _Up six steps. _Thump. _Up seven steps. _La. _And up eight steps. _Whoop. _

I reached the top. The levers all had names. _DO, RE, MI, FA, SO, LA. _What happened to TI and DO? I pulled down DO first, just to see what happened. _Thump. _Where had I heard that before? I pulled down RE. _Bling. _Still confused, I pulled down MI. _Blah. _

Wait a minute!

I pulled down the rest to see what they made. FA. _La. _SO. _Whoop. _LA. _Dun. _

I understood now! I ran down the steps as fast as I could, hoping to reset the puzzle ahead of me. _Whoop. La. Thump. Bling. Dun. Whoop. Bling. Whoop. Blah. Dun. Bling. _And then back up. _Bling. Whoop. Blah. Dun. Bling. Thump. La. Whoop. _I began to pull the levers down correctly. RE. SO. MI. LA. RE. DO. FA. SO.

I heard something pop from above me. I looked up, to see that the crest that had been located above the levers had opened up…

I stuck my hand in there fearlessly. I felt around, and found… a button. I pressed it. Nothing. Nothing else happened.

I was beyond confused! I had done this in a Nancy Drew game once… and the passage that opened up had given me a key. This one gave me nothing, and I had to do it all on my own. There was no calling anyone, no hints. This wasn't a game. This was really happening.

The room became cold. I shivered as a gust of wind hit me. Odd. Why would a gust of wind hit me, no, HOW could a gust of wind hit me in a spiral staircase passageway?

"_In the Gallery…" _something whispered in my ear.

"What's in the gallery?" I whispered back shakily.

"_The answers you seek…"_

And then the chill was gone. The wind was gone. The only thing that remained was the adrenaline in my blood and the fear in my heart.

- - - - -

I had decided. I was entering my room, and was going to go to sleep. It may have been Noon, but I was in desperate need of some sleep. I didn't get hardly any last night.

I closed my eyes, and opened the door. I opened one, and screamed.

Then, I passed out.

"Bella? Bella. Bella! Bella, wake up!"

My blurred vision had gotten better, and I was able to see that it was my dad, in paint covered overalls, painting my room the lovely, lush yellowish gold I had loved so much.

"Hi… dad…"

He laughed. "Why did you faint?" he asked.

"I… thought you… were the… the ghost."

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought we went through this, Bella. There are no ghosts in this house."

I glared at him. "Yes. There. Are. I'm. Not. Crazy."

He mumbled something under his breath and got back up.

He began painting again. I stood up as well, and walked up behind him. "Dan, I'm not crazy. There's at least two ghosts in this house. But I'm pretty sure it's haunted by at LEAST six. Did you go and look up anything about this house?"

He stopped painting. "Yes…"

"Well, did you happen to see that all seven members of the family had been brutally murdered? Same night, and since then, no one lived in the house until we moved in?"

"That doesn't prove the house is haunted!"

I huffed, and mumbled, "Yes it does…"

- - - - - -

Hey look! Two updates in one week! That's a record for this story. I'm working as hard as I can. Trying to dish out so many chapters for so many stories is killing my social life… kidding! I've never had a good social life. So, yeah, this actually gives me something to do.

Oh, by the way, I posted an outline for another story I'm considering about starting. I had about five people look at it and say that it was good, but I needed to finish at least one other story of mine before. I'd love it if everyone could head on over to it, and see what you think! If I get more than five reviews on it by the time one of my stories is finished, I'll start it.

So, yeah, review, and check out my other story. It's called I'm With You.

So, does anyone think I can ask for four reviews and get 'em? 


	7. The Tell Tale Heart

_I huffed, and mumbled, "Yes it does."_

Chapter 7:

"No, Bella, it doesn't," he said in a tone that meant 'this discussion is over, so don't bring it up again.' He threw down the washcloth and left the room, probably going to wash the paintbrush in the sink. Well, looks like he wasn't finishing the painting today.

I glared at the door after he closed it. Yes, it does.

I stared at the door for a long while, and then I realized something. There was a little compartment in the door. I was sure that hadn't been there before..

Hesitantly, I stood up and began to walk over to it.

I stuck my hand in the dark hole, and came out with a piece of rolled up paper.

Huh?

I unrolled it out of curiosity. It had a picture of a key, and a little diagram.

The diagram was of the fireplace in my room.

It was a very detailed drawing, down to the last brick. One brick, however, was outlined in a purplish color, while the rest was drawn in black. It most likely meant that I had to go to that purplish brick.

So, I did. I walked over to the fireplace, and looked around. And then I found exactly what I was looking for.

It was a sort of reddish- brown brick. The rest of the fireplace was made of grayish bricks.

I pulled on the brick, and found that it was in too far for me to get it out without damaging anything. I looked around and found a knife. Using the knife as a crowbar, I was able to pull the brick out of it's place in the fireplace.

This was becoming a little creepy. It was JUST like that Nancy Drew game on the computer. The one that gave me nightmares the first time I played it.

I pulled out another piece of paper. Now I was just mad. How many freaking pieces of paper was I going to have to follow?! My Gaud. I opened the paper angrily.

What I found made me slightly less angry.

It was a tiny key, one that looked like it fit in those little diaries. According to this paper, I was supposed to find a book like that.

It had a picture of the library. Great, I was going to have to look through all of those books in that huge room, to find the one I needed.

I groaned, and began to head for the door, key in hand.

"_Tell Tale Heart…" _something, like that time in the passageway, whispered in my ear. _"Read it, read it, and the heart will tell you the tale."_

The tale?

"_The tale…"_

I closed my eyes, and listened to what it was telling me. The room warmed up considerably, and I continued down the hallway, down the grand staircase, and to the library.

Now I knew what book I needed. Gaud, these ghosts weren't ones to just tell you what they mean, were they? So cryptic.

I sprinted to the library, and threw the huge double doors open. I looked around, and found Jacob on an old computer in the far end of the library. "Jacob?" I asked. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"That's a dollar," he called back, instead of giving me an answer. I had made a deal with him, that whenever I said a 'bad word,' he got a dollar. I was up to five since we moved here.

I rolled my eyes, and pulled out a dollar. "Here ya go," I said, and walked over to him to give him the dollar. He took it eagerly.

"I'm making a fortune off of you!"

I rolled my eyes again and looked away.

"Okay, booger, now I'm serious. Why are you in here?"

He smiled. "I found this old computer! And I've been trying to figure out the password for it. Man, the family that lived here before just had everything!"

I was confused. didn't the family before us live in the time BEFORE computers? Hmm, maybe I'm just nuts.

I couldn't believe I was about to say this, but, "Hey, Jacob, you wanna help me out?" I asked.

He looked up at me from the corner of his eye. "Help you out with what?" he asked evilly.

I took a huge breath. "I'm investigating. Now, do you want to help me or not?"

His face lit up. "Yeah, I do!"

"Okay, good," I said, taking the paper out of my pocket and showing him. "I need to find a book called The Tell tale Heart. I need help finding it, okay?"

He nodded, and pushed himself away from the desk. "You know, I read that book in school once," he said as he searched the west wall.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, while searching the North wall. How the heck did they have this library organized??

I pulled out a book, and a piece of paper fell out. It read:

_By year, then personal preference._

That was a stupid way to organize a library! How was I going to find it now? Sure, I knew how it was organized, but what year was The tell tale Heart written in??

And who's personal preference? Uhhg. I was going to be here all day.

Well, I guess it was a good thing that I had Jacob as well.

"Yeah, I think the guy in it is really creepy because he killed the old guy just because of his eye!"

"And then the entire time he was trying to convince you he wasn't crazy," I mumbled.

"Exactly, and- oh, hey! Look! I found it!" he yelled.

I smiled. Yes! I love my little brother!

I ran up to him, and he handed it to me. It was locked.

"Oh, sorry. It's locked," he murmured.

"That's no problem," I replied, and pulled the key from my pocket, and twisted it, opening it. He watched me with such fascination. I looked back down at him and smiled.

I opened the book up, and began to read.

_TRUE! nervous, very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why WILL you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses, not destroyed, not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How then am I mad? Hearken! and observe how healthily, how calmly, I can tell you the whole story. _

No, that wasn't it. I skimmed ahead.

_I took up three planks from the flooring of the chamber, and deposited all between the scantlings. I then replaced the boards so cleverly so cunningly, that no human eye -- not even his -- could have detected anything wrong. There was nothing to wash out -- no stain of any kind -- no blood-spot whatever. I had been too wary for that. _

Three planks… that's it! I had to find a room made up of planks for the floor!

"Thanks," I said quickly, and began to run for the doors.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" He called. "You promised to let me help you!"

Oh, yeah, huh? I stopped, and motioned for him to follow. He ran for me, and when he reached me, we left the room, and sprinted up the stairs together.

I stopped on the second to last step, and put my hand out, stopping him as well. "Do we even know where we're going?" I asked.

He shrugged. I sighed, and turned around, walked down the steps.

He followed after me. "So what are we doing?"

"We're searching all the rooms for one with planks for a floor," I replied.

"Ahh," he breathed. I nodded.

I turned a corner, and entered the first room on the left side of the grand hall, Jacob on my tail.

I walked in, and walked right back out; this room didn't have planks.

The next room didn't either.

Or the next.

Or the next.

It probably took about ten different rooms, before we found one.

It was really cold in here, and I knew that one of the ghosts were in here, watching us.

"Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"I don't know," I replied. It was a lie, but either he would freak out, or call me a liar.

Someone chuckled from across the room.

I jumped at the sound. "Was that you, Jacob?" I asked. It didn't sound anything like him, but I just wanted to make sure.

"No, it wasn't."

Something crashed, and Jacob was in my arms, like Scooby and Shaggy in those cartoons.

We looked towards the sound -well, I looked, Jacob was cowering against my shirt,- and saw a man standing there, smiling, and laughing at us.

Crap.

- - - - - -

Hehehe… soo, how was the chapter? *Smiles a 'I'm innocent, I deserve a cookie!' smile, as if I didn't just leave you all hanging until I got around to updating again.*

Well, you guys made it to four last time, can I get five this time (as in reviews..)? You make it to five, and I'll update real soon!

**And I posted the first chapter of I'm With You. Did everyone head over there yet? ****PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???**


	8. Better Than A Soap Opera

_Oh crap. _

Chapter 8: Better Than A Soap Opera

I was frozen with shock; I couldn't move, and I had Jacob with me. I wouldn't have minded so much if I were the only one to be hurt, but I brought him along, and there was no guarantee that he was safe.

The ghost began to stalk towards us, and I backed up, until I was in the far corner.

The room got even colder, if that was possible.

The door opened up, and slammed shut. Something else had come in.

The ghost looked towards the door and looked back at us, his face shocked. But by what?

Then, he disappeared. The door opened again, and we heard something being dragged across the ground. The door then closed, and the dragging stopped.

"Man," a girl said. I jumped, and looked towards where the sound had some from. The same girl from the library upstairs was standing in the corner, looking at her nails. "I knew you were accident prone, but to have James come after you?" She shook her head. "That is just sad." She chuckled.

The door slammed again, but, once again, nothing was there. "Oh, shut up Alice," a boy's voice said, and I swooned at the sound.

"I don't feel like it, Edward," she replied to the invisible boy.

"We shouldn't even be here!" he yelled.

She smiled. "Yeah, but they live here, don't they? They have a right to know the house is haunted."

The boy, Edward, sighed. "Sure," he replied sarcastically. Bickering like brother and sister. Wait a minute…

"Are you guys, like, related?" Jacob asked, getting down. "'Cause you sound like my sister and I." Trust the little 5th grader to not be afraid to talk to strangers; let along two ghosts.

Alice turned to Jacob. "Yes, we're related. Edward, say hello to the Swan siblings."

"Hello," he said bitterly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I meant materialize so they can see you," she amended.

He did, and my breath caught in my throat at the sight of him.

He was so cute, and handsome, and- _hot. _

He was very pale -but he was also kind of transparent, so I'm not complaining- his eyes were the most penetrating green I think I've ever seen. His hair was an odd reddish- brown; almost like copper. And, like I said, _he __was __**HOT. **_

_**I laughed bitterly to myself. Leave it to me to call a ghost hot. **_

_**Alice heard me. "What?" she asked. **_

"_**Nothing," I said curtly, "Just thinking about something."**_

_**She began to giggle then, and Edward and I looked up at her at the same time. "What's so funny?" we asked in unison. I blushed a deep shade of red; I loved how my voice sounded, mixed with his. **_

"_**You two," she giggled, one hand over her mouth and the other pointing between us.**_

_**I looked at Edward, to find he was looking at me as well. Once he was caught staring, he looked back at his sister. "What about us?" **_

_**She laughed harder. "Oh, nothing." She smirked, and said something along the lines of, "Ah, this is going to be better than a soap opera." I don't know. She said it too quietly. **_

_**She looked up. "Hmm, your dad is going to be looking for you two soon. Come on, Edward," she said, grabbing his hand. "Oh, and you guys." We looked up at her. "Right corner, five feet out." She winked, and dematerialized, along with Edward. **_

_**Hmm, I liked this Alice girl. **_

_**- - - - - **_

_**Yeah, it's short, I know, but I was too lazy to do it, and I have homework to do -all week, so no time for fan fiction- and I didn't want you guys to be left in the dark. And, besides, it was kind of a filler chapter anyways. **_

_**Three reviews? Please?**_


	9. I Can't Find The Right

Ehhhh… I was so bored I was able to write this chapter during the 8 totally jf^%(*(*& hours of school I had to endure today. So if it sucks, that's because I only got it out only cuz I was bored out of my mind. ^^

_She looked up. "Hmm, your dad is going to be looking for you two soon. Come on, Edward," she said, grabbing his hand. "Oh, and you guys." We looked up at her. "Right corner, five feet out." She winked, and dematerialized, along with Edward. _

_Hmm, I liked this Alice girl. _

Chapter 9: "I Can't Find The Right"

Right corner, five feet out. Right corner, five feet out. Right corner, five feet out… What the heck did she mean?? There were two freaking right corners! And how the heck was I supposed to know how far out five feet was.

Jacob was holding his hands out, making "L's" with his fingers, trying to find his right.

He gave up, and turned back to me. "Hey, Bella! Which way is my right?" he called.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, the hand that makes an L is your left, obviously. You do the math."

He put his hands up, and, once he found his right, he squealed -only the way a 5th grade boy can, - and ran to his right. Once there, he put his hands back up again, and tried to find his right again. Once it was found, he repeated the squealing noise, and ran in the direction. This continued for a while; he circled the room about six or seven times before walking up to me. "I cant find the right," he admitted.

I smiled, and began thinking as logically as my newly traumatized brain could. If we stood in the door, which was in the west of the room, then maybe that was the right. Or, to avoid thinking logically, we could just tear up all the planks in all the corners until we found it! Yes, I really didn't feel like using my brain right now; it was busy. Thinking of Edward. Yes, I know, I have a big fat crush on a ghost. So sue me!

And so, I walked out of the room, only saying "Stay here," to Jacob, and began heading down to the basement. For a crowbar. We'd need it.

I opened the door to the basement, and slowly began to descend the steps. Who knew what could be lurking down here?

There were no lights down here yet, and it was pitch black, so I had to take my iPod out and use it as a flashlight. I felt cold. This room held importance for the ghosts of this house. I could feel it.

Something dropped further in the room. I jumped a mile in the air, and flicked the light over towards where the sound had come from.

A vase, lay broken on the floor, bit and pieces from it were everywhere.

"Oh, bother," something said, and the vase -looked like it- picked itself up from off the floor, and put itself back on the table from which it had fallen from. But I knew better. A ghost was here with me. Maybe it was the mother of Edward and Alice. It sure sounded that way.

"Hello?" I called into the darkness, feeling like a total idiot.

_Snap- hiss… _

Huh?

I saw a light from behind me then, a red one, but I was too afraid to look and see what it was.

Something hit me, and I let out a bloodcurdling scream, and Jacob began to laugh as hard as he could.

I turned around, and glared down at my bratty brother, who had his Halloween costume from last year on; Darth Vader. He had his mask and cape on, and topped it off with his 'real- life' glowing light saber. Complete with real sounds from the movies. It had been his light saber that made the 'snap-hiss' and the glowing. It had also been what had hit me.

"You should have seen your face!" he choked out between laughing fits.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yeah, too bad you didn't either," I shot back. Referring to his mask that made it hard to see things enough as it were, not to mention being in a pitch black room.

Something laughed. "I should have known you two were siblings," a motherly voice said.

We froze up, and slowly turned our heads towards the sound. There, a woman stood, smiling at us. She didn't look anything like Alice or Edward, but the motherly essence that surrounded her, even though she was dead, was evident in everything she did. She was tall, had lovely greenish- brown eyes, and caramel colored hair. I was just about to ask her if she was their mother, when Jacob did the honors for me.

"Are you those kids' mom?" he asked her without hesitation. She laughed. Even her laugh sounded motherly.

"Are you referring to Edward, Alice and Emmett?" she asked. Emmett? Who was Emmett??

"Uh, yeah," he replied.

She laughed again, and nodded. "But not their birth mother," she amended. What did that mean? They were adopted? She was just taking care of them?

"Well that makes sense," he mumbled.

I was quick to apologize. "What my brother means is, we had already met Alice and Edward, but we couldn't find any of their traits in you."

She smiled. "It's alright. I knew what he meant, you didn't have to apologize." She waved her hand dismissively. "But yes, they were adopted. You see, when I was alive, I couldn't have kids."

I instantly felt bad for her. It was sad, really: all those women out there who could have kids, but didn't want to, when there were women who yearned to have kids of their own, and they weren't able to.

I smiled apologetically, and she smiled back. "Well, now, what was it that you two needed?" she asked helpfully.

"A crowbar," I admitted weakly, blushing.

"Whatever would you need a crowbar for?" she asked, looking through some boxes for what we needed.

"We're gonna tear up the floor in one of the rooms!" Jacob said without hesitation.

She stopped her search, turned back to us, and frowned. "Why would you do that?" she asked.

What did we do now? Did we tell her?

"We're looking for something, and Alice said it was in the right corner, under the floorboards," I said.

She frowned even more. "Sorry for such a cryptic message," she apologized. "She should know that a room would have two right corners." And turned back to her searching.

"Ooooh," she gasped in realization. "You're looking for _that…" _

_So much for not being cryptic._

_After realizing this, she turned back to us, and smiled. "Oh, you two are in for quite a surprise," she said, almost to herself, and chuckling. _

_Whatever could she mean by that? By the time I had asked this question to myself, and had come up with a few guesses, she had found the crowbar. _

"_My name is Esme, by the way," she said, handing the crowbar to me. Accidentally, my hand had lightly grazed hers, and, just like you would expect, my hand went right through hers, and the crowbar as well. _

"_Oh, I forgot. Silly me!" she laughed, setting the crowbar down. "Now you can pick it up." _

_I bent down, and picked up the now- solid crowbar. _

"_Jacob! Bella!" It was Dad, searching for us. _

_Esme looked up towards the stairs, and vanished, as Charlie began to stomp down the stairs. _

"_There you guys are!" he exclaimed. "I have been looking for you everywhere! It's bedtime."_

_Why is it that parents will leave you alone all day, but when it's bedtime, they'll search everywhere until they find you. Or maybe that was just Charlie. _

_()()()()_

_Huh. What the HECK does that mean, Esme?_

_And I don't even know what she means yet. It just fit, lol. I already told this to one of you, but I'm only one chapter ahead of my readers at a time. I write what comes to mind, and most of the time, it ends up fitting… luckily. I only come up with ideas for the future chapters. And, most of the time, they aren't even used. _

_So, yeah, if you ask what she means in your review, I'm just going to tell you I HAVE NO IDEA. Because I don't. _

_LOL. _

_We were able to get to over five reviews last time, and I only asked for three! Does anyone think that if I ask for seven, I'll be able to get them? You guys are setting my expectations high! LOL._

_Now, I'm going to shut up, so you wonderful people can review. Starting… NOW! LOL_


	10. Rest In Peace, R L C

*Glares at computer.*

Sorry I didn't post sooner, but this stupid website is never able to function properly -and admit it, we've all had problems with it before.

And, I would have had it out sooner, but I decided to make some mac and cheese, and then I needed a glass of milk… and then my mac and cheese went everywhere, so I had to clean it up… and because of that I needed a bath… and so on. ^^ My life is kind of like that "If You Give A Pig A Pancake" book.

Look! We're in the DOUBLE DIGITS!!

This chapter is one of my better ones, in my opinion.

_**FOR LATER ON IN THE CHAPTER IT MY BE BEST FOR YOU TO LISTEN TO THE MUSIC ON MY PROFILE TO HELP WITH THE VIBE OF WHAT JACOB AND BELLA FIND. IT REALLY HELPS (IT'S WHAT I WROTE THE CHAPTER TO ANYWAYS, SO IT'S IN YOUR BEST INTEREST.)**_

"_There you guys are!" he exclaimed. "I have been looking for you everywhere! It's bedtime."_

_Why is it that parents will leave you alone all day, but when it's bedtime, they'll search everywhere until they find you. Or maybe that was just Charlie. _

Chapter 10: Tunnels

"Aw, but Dad!" Jacob whined.

He just shook his head. "Nuhuh uh!! Bedtime, mister."

He whined again, and stomped up the stairs.

Charlie turned back to me. "You too, Missy."

I just looked at him, head cocked to the side. _Seriously? _

He sighed. "It would really help me out with your brother if you would just go to bed as well. You know how much he looks up to you. You're the big sister! You set an example for him!" I had gotten this 'big sister' speech on more than one occasion during my life, and ever since the first time, it has gotten older and older over time. I _knew _I set an example. I _knew _he looked up to me. I _knew _these things. And they never stopped reminding me.

I rolled my eyes, and began up the stairs. Charlie grunted an approval, and went his own way, to his bedroom, once we were upstairs.

I stomped down the hallway, to my room, and Alice materialized next to me.

"Why were you down in the basement?" she asked.

"Looking for a crowbar," I replied. "Met your mother. Nice lady."

She smiled. "Yes, she is pretty incredible."

I smiled. "Yes." And open the door to my room. She started giggling again.

I looked back at her, confused. "What?"

"Of all the rooms in this house, you choose Edward's!"

My eyes grew wide. "This had been Edward's room?"

She laughed again, and nodded.

I looked back at the room with a newly- found respect. Something had drawn me to this room, and now I knew what. Sure it sounded cheesy, but it was true; in a weird sort of way.

I was still smiling when I turned back to her. "You want to come in?" I asked, being polite.

She nodded, but stayed where she was. I looked back at her, head cocked to the side. "You coming?" She shook her head, and resumed her position.

"I cant," she said. I raised an eyebrow, and she sighed. "That's Edward's room. I cant go in there. I cant go into Emmett's room either, and he cant go into mine or Edward's. Same with him.

"It's just like how we cant go outside, and Rose cant come inside. We died INSIDE the house, so we have to stay in the house. She died OUTSIDE, so she cant come INSIDE. At least, that's Carlisle's theory.

"It's some weird phenomenon, that keeps us out of places other people have died. That's another one of Carlisle's theories. He thinks it's out of respect for the other ghost, that we can't enter that room." And she said that all with one breath. Sure, she was dead, but still. And who was Emmett?? And Carlisle? And even Rose? I was confused.

I stared at her, eyes wide, jaw almost hitting the floor it was open so wide.

"I was a very hyper girl when I was alive," she admitted sheepishly.

"I noticed," I replied, and after we exchanged goodbyes, I closed the door, and went to bed.

I turned on the lights, and looked around. Charlie had obviously come back after our little argument, and finished painting my room. It was now almost complete. I made a quick mental note to thank him tomorrow when I saw a cardboard box on the floor that said, "Bella's stuff" in my awful scrawl, and found that everything else I needed was in it.

But my newly found happiness didn't grant me sleep. And when I did sleep, it was anything but restful, thanks to the nightmare.

_. _

_I was in the octagonal room again. The room seemed darker than before; theme and light- wise. The four paintings on the wall had a darker theme to them as well; that darker theme being death._

_The ceiling seemed higher as well. _

_Once again, the lights flickered off. _

_Lightning struck, and illuminated the roof. I saw the attic somehow. Then the room went pitch black again_

_I started feeling very scared, and lightning struck again. This time, however, a rope hung limply from the ceiling. The rope then began to move on it's own. Left, to right. Left to right. Then it was pitch black in the room again. _

_It was a while before lightning decided to strike again. And this time, the rope wasn't the only one hanging-- or being hanged, would be a more accurate description. A gory corpse hung just as limply as the rope, from the rope. He was looking down at me with wide, dead eyes that just screamed 'This wasn't supposed to be my fate!'_

_Then, the rope broke. At the same time that the lights went out. I couldn't see, but I knew the corpse was crashing down to the floor, exactly where I was standing. _

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"_

"hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" I screeched, jolting up out of my bed. Breathing very heavily, I grabbed my iPod off of the bedside table and checked the time. My multi- colored, polka dotted background of Jeff Dunham's puppet, Peanut, with his famous quote "Am I pissing you off- fa- fa??" was a comforting sight. It was 11:42. Almost midnight. **((Pic of it will be on my profile soon :D))**

Then something went BUMP!

I jumped, and cowered back into my blanket.

I heard the creaking of the floor getting closer, and closer, and closer, and then…

"BOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed, blanket flying off of me and onto the trespasser. He landed with a thump on the floor and squirmed his way out from under the comforter.

"What the HEECKK, SIS!" Jacob screamed and tossed the comforter back to me. I caught it… surprisingly.

"No, Jacob, that's my question for YOU."

He smiled. "I want to start tearing up the floor, like, NOW, and I wanted you to come with me. After all, I know you wont trust me with the crowbar by myself."

I smirked; he was right, I wouldn't have. I sat up, and grabbed the crowbar and my iPodoff the table. I turned the iPod on to the flashlight App, and we made our way down the hall together.

Halfway down the hall, my curiosity got the best of me. "So," I whispered. "Why is it that you decided to come into my room at midnight?"

He shrugged, and whispered back, "Couldn't sleep."

I quietly laughed at that. Of course.

We went down the stairs, and turned down the main floor, to the second -smaller- hallway, where we had found the room.

Once in, Jacob took out a tape measurer. "I thought we'd need it, so I stole it from Dad's tool box," he explained. I nodded in understanding.

We learned that every three planks -ironically enough- equaled five feet, so we yanked out three planks from each corner, and split up the search party. And we went to work.

I found nothing under the first one, and, after I had made a thorough search -twice- I called over to Jake to see if he found anything. He hadn't either. I sighed and went to the next corner.

I dangled my feet over the edge, and dropped. I didn't expect it to be very far, after all, I was still able to poke my head out of the first one. I called up to him. "Hey, Jake!" I said. "I think I found something!"

He poked is head over the side. "Yea- oh." I laughed at him. "I'll go get a ladder!" he said, and was back rather quickly with the fire ladder Dad made sure everyone had under their bed in case of emergency.

Hesitantly, I agreed. "I'll catch you," I promised, and he flung himself off the edge.

Once we were all settled in our newly found tunnel, we looked around. It looked exactly like an old mine. It was frighteningly cold down here, and Jacob had forgotten a jacket. I took my black hoodie off of my back and gave it to him.

He smiled up at me, and I smiled back. I turned back around, and began to search through our mine.

It was a long mine; we had found that out the hard way.

After about halfway down the mine, and seeing no end any time soon, Jacob's iPod died. Mine died shortly after.

Now we were in some deep crap. Jacob began whimpering and I held onto him protectively as I slipped my iPod back into my pocket. "We have to get back," I told him. But it was odd; my iPod had a full battery before we even came down, and all of the sudden, it dies. I wasn't doing anything else on it, so what happened?

We started walking the other way, blindly feeling the walls, when something from inside my pocket began to glow. "What's that?" Jacob asked, and I took out my iPod. It was on, and the battery was filled to the very rim.

It was glowing with an odd blueish hugh, and I realized that the screen had frozen. I tried restarting it, but nothing happened. It was stuck like that.

"That's weird," was all Jake had to say, before grabbing the iPod out of my hand and running back down the tunnel. Then he stopped. "Do you hear that?" he breathed. I strained my ears, listening. And then i heard it.

far off, in the distance, I heard the music from the gazebo playing. Somehow, it seemed to get closer, and closer, and it whizzed right by me, and stopped short, just a few feet from where Jacob was standing.

He ran up to where the music had stopped, and, using my iPod as a light source, began searching the walls. His breath hitched in his throat, and he began coughing from shortage of air.

I ran up to him and began beating his back, telling him to breathe in. When he finally was okay, I asked him what had happened.

"T- t- tha- that," he stuttered, and pointed with a shaky finger to the wall. What I saw caused my breath to stop short as well.

We had found what we were sent to find.

_R. I. P._

_R. L. C._

- - - - - - - -

Hehe.. evil, huh? Well, I'll give you all a hint for the next chappie. What they found, relates to the music. There's a reason the music was drifting through the tunnel. There's also a reason it stopped right there, and it's super important.

Review= Preview (And the preview is GOODD!!! So, I suggest you review :D)

Also, to my midnight readers. Just a heads up, I'm thinking of putting it on hold. Once I start it again, I'll tell you all the reasons.


	11. Your Worst Nightmare

This chapter would have been up sooner, but my parents took me to Vegas for the day (queue Elvis music) and I only got all those previews out because I was at the airport either waiting for my ride, or my plane... Hehe

_R. I. P._

_R. L. C. _

Cullen Manor: Chapter 11; Your Worst Nightmare

It was a while before I was able to regain my breath, and try to find out what it was. I knew what R. I. P. stood for, but it was the R. L. C. that was tricking me.

Very faintly, but you could definitely tell it was there, the gazebo music was playing from inside the wall, right behind the… whatever it was.

I brought my hand up to it, and began to feel around it, trying to find an opening. I was granted an entrance.

As I was feeling my hand up against it, my finger entered a dip in the pattern, and it popped open. The music was louder now as Jacob put his hand in, and he pulled out a book. And a music box.

Both of which had initials engraved (in Edwardian Script, I later learned) in them.

_R. L. S._

R. must be the first name, I thought. Alice HAD talked about a girl named Rose… could that be what R. stood for? And it was obvious that the C. stood for Cullen. But L. and S. …

"S. could be Swan!" Jacob suggested. I looked down at him, and looked at him as though he had grown a second head. "What? It could be possible!" I rolled my eyes at my little brother, and opened the book. It was a diary! Out of respect for this R. L. C., I put it away, and didn't read any of it, and instead, went for the box.

As soon as it was out, the music stopped altogether. Hesitantly, I flipped the lock open, and peeked inside. A dancing couple holding hands were in the box, and I spun the key, and the couple began dancing to the gazebo music. It had been a music box all along! And it had belonged to this R. L. C. person!

I wasted no time; I needed to talk to Alice. I grabbed the book, put it under my arm, and handed him the music box. "Don't drop this," I ordered, grabbing his hand and sprinting to the end of the tunnel.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever before I finally hit a wall, and Jake crashed into me. I looked around for the ladder. It was nowhere to be found.

"Uh, I think I found it," he whispered, picking the ladder up off the floor. I glanced at him with frightened eyes, and he returned the gaze, before looking up. It was probably about ten feet up. Too high to climb without a ladder. And the walls were perfect; there would have been nothing to grab onto anyways.

Something began to cackle above us. "Looks like you're stuck down there," a woman with red eyes and just- as red hair said from off the ledge.

I glared up at her. "Who are you?" Jacob asked. She just cackled again.

"Hopefully," she replied in a sickly sweet voice. "You're worst nightmare." And then she was gone.

Jacob started freaking out. "What if she comes down here??" he continued to ask me in a frightened voice. I never answered him, instead I just continued to run down the tunnel.

I was walking rather quickly, and it was a surprise I hadn't tripped or fallen flat on my face yet. Jacob walked just as quickly, matching my pace.

"Where are we doing?" he asked.

I didn't turn to him to answer. "We're getting out of here," I said in a very determined voice. I didn't stop, or even slow down, though.

He was starting to slow down, so I grabbed his hand, and continued my pace.

* * * * *

Jake and I had reached a dead end.

We had been walking as fast as we could for forty- five minutes (according to my iPod,) before we stopped.

This end of the tunnel was just like the last one; nothing to grab on to, and at least ten feet above. I glared at the ceiling, but then I saw something… it was a circular hole in the roof! It was an exit!

"Jake, get on my shoulders," I ordered, getting down and pointing to my back. He looked at me like I was a crazy lady.

"But you'll drop me," he accused.

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you think so little of me?" I joked, and motioned to my back again. Hesitantly, he agreed.

It must have been a very funny sight, my brother on my wobbly shoulders, trying to reach the ceiling.

"A little to the left!" he ordered, and I was tempted to drop him, like he had accused me of doing before.

"Too much! Now, to the right!"

This continued for a long while, before, finally, he was able to push open the hole. "Got it!" he cried, as if I were mentally retarded and needed to be reminded of everything.

"Great," I said sarcastically, handing him the ladder I had been sure to grab before. "Now, get up there, and hook this on so I can get up!"

He had to get on my head, but eventually was able to open the hole. Get out, and hook the ladder onto something so I could get up as well.

I climbed up, and met up with him.

"Man, that was so cool!" he cried, and engulfed me in a hug. "I'm so glad you let me help you with your investigating," he mumbled. I smiled, for this brother sister love was very rare, as it is in most homes, so it was best to embrace it while it was still here.

I hugged him back. "I'm glad too."

I pulled him off. "But no one speaks of this moment ever, agreed?"

"Agreed," he said without hesitation, brushing off my 'sister germs.'

I laughed, and messed up his hair. He shook me off, and glared at me. This made me laugh even more. And then I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye, up in the window of one of the second floor rooms…

- - - - -

HEY!!!! YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY ROCK! 11 REVIEWS!!!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM RIGHT NOW…

My Common Sense: yeah, that's why you gave them another cliffy, huh?

Oh, shut up. You guys still love me, right? LOL

Can we reach that many again? I promise, I'll try to avoid evil cliffies if I get lots of reviews for every chapter! I'll seriously try! Ok, now REVIEW!!!


	12. My Downfall

Sorry, guys. The chapter would have been out sooner, but I had to clean my disaster area of a room, because I was tired of my mother yelling at me over it… hehe. Oh, come on, you know you've all had problems with it before as well! I had been almost done with the chapter when my mother took the computer away and didn't give it back. Man, I hate it when parents do that! If they weren't do cool most of the time I probably would have rebelled by now.

- -- - -- - -- -

After seeing this, I got an idea. "Let's go inside," I said. "Dad's probably looking for us." And he probably was. I just wanted to go see who it was in the window.

Jacob nodded. Yeah, you're probably right." And we began to head towards the house.

Charlie was in the kitchen, literally pulling his hair out in frustration. "Yeah, Billy, I know! I can't find them anywhere! They've completel-" He turned around then, and his eyes bulged out of their sockets when he saw us. "There you are! Where have you been?!?" He grabbed us both in a death grip of a hug. "Do you have any idea how much I have been freaking out?! I go to wake you up and neither of you are there?!" Man, he really was freaking out. "Where did you go?" he asked, finally calming down.

"We went exploring!" Jake announced.

Charlie sighed in exasperation. "You guys start school soon! How am I supposed to trust you not to go missing when it DOES start?"

I had an answer to that: he couldn't. I hadn't remembered to add 'go to school' to my to- do list. What WAS on my list, however, was to find out what had been in that window. In fact, it was first on my list. And I planned on doing it. Right now.

"Don't worry, Dad," I soothed. "We promise not to go missing." On school days. I give you no guarantee on the days in between.

He accepted this-- for now. "Alright. Go play, lunch will be ready at noon."

He didn't need to tell me twice. "Thanks, Dad." I kissed him on the cheek and was out the door, up the stairs in record time.

The window had been three over according to the outside, and, using that info as a guide, found the room.

The door slowly creaked open, and I was instantly greeted by Alice. "hi, Bella!" she chirped, and went back to talking with her brother.

"hi," I said weakly, waving slightly.

"have a seat; we were just talking about you," she said, gesturing to the old, battered up couch that held two people. The one that was currently half being occupied by none other than Edward himself.

I nodded, though neither ghost saw me, and hesitantly went to do as directed. How I was so comfortable around these ghosts already was mind- boggling-- even to me.

Edward didn't take notice in my presence, and continued to converse with Alice, ignoring me. "Yes, but we can't keep saving them. Their numbers were up when we met them, they should be gone by now. And if not, they should be able to take care of themselves." They were talking about me! I frowned, and Alice took notice, She smiled reassuringly.

"You're one to talk," she shot back. This caught Edward off guard, and she smirked. "And besides," she continued. "They're fairly easy to save. As long as they don't give us permission, they cant be physically hurt by us." What??

Edward tensed up, and frowned, his eyes sad. "I know that," he replied through clenched teeth.

I decided then was when I would let my presence be known. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Alice had no problem answering. "It means-" Edward shot her a look, causing her to stop her sentence short. "Fine, why don't you tell her then?" she asked, smirking, then disappearing before he could answer.

He groaned in anger, frustration, and annoyance. All directed at me. This made me feel bad. What had I don't to him?

"This is just like her," he said to himself. He chuckled darkly, though there was no humor to be found. What was that supposed to mean?

Fine, I decided. Two could play at that game.

"Well, she's not here anymore, and you wouldn't let her tell me anyways," I snipped, glaring. "So you get to do the honors. Explain." I folded my arms across my chest. He smiled, but there was no humor again.

"What is there to explain?"

"Everything." I knew I wasn't getting anywhere, so I added in a quiet whisper, "please, explain?"

He sighed again. "How in Heaven and Hell does she DEAL with this?" he asked himself.

I raised an eyebrow. "If you don't like me, just tell me, and I'll leave."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, it's… it's not that, it… Aaargghh!" His loss for words could have been funny, if I wasn't so intimidated by him. "In the midst of this al I have forgotten what we were talking about." He was lying through his teeth.

I humored him. "We weren't TALKING about anything. You were yelling in frustration and I was demanding that you tell me what you meant my 'you don't have permission'." I smirked. Though he didn't find it funny.

We began to stare each other down, and the silence felt as if it lasted hours, instead of mere seconds, it was that tense.

"Did you tell any of us that we could touch you? As in, PHYSICALLY touch you?" he asked, finally.

"No…" I was so confused.

"Good. Don't."

Now I was BEYOND confused. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"I mean, don't EVER tell me I have your permission. Don't tell any of us that we have permission." I looked at him, my confusion obvious in not only my face, and expression, but my eyes as well. "Why?"

"Because! Are you suicidal!? James could really hurt you if you gave us permission. If you gave any of us permission."

I blinked a few times. "And the red head?"

He looked at me as if I grew a second head. He's one to talk. "You met Victoria too?"

I nodded. "She's the one who made it so I couldn't back up from the tunnel."

"Tunnel?"

"Yes. But you never answered my question."

"James is RELENTLESS!" He yelled to himself, ignoring me completely. Fine, I don't like you either.

"I have but one more question," I said, as he calmed down.

"Yes?"

I scooted closer. "What if I only gave you permission?"

He didn't answer at first. "It wouldn't matter…" he finally replied. "If you give one of us permission, you give all of us permission."

"But what if I said, 'I only give you, Edward, permission'?" I loved saying his name.

He groaned, and put his head in his hands. "It wouldn't matter, Bella." Oh. My. Gad. I loved the way he said my name. I swooned.

He just sat there. Finally, though, he spoke. But, part of me wished he would have remained quiet. "You know this can't go beyond a friendship, if we even DO get there, right?"

I smiled, though my breaking heart began crying at his words. "Yes, I know." And I did. It was just too hard to hear. This wasn't a crush anymore; it was love. Forbidden love. At least, for me. He probably still hated me, for reasons unknown to me.

He looked up then, but he didn't look at me. "Why you would even consider giving me permission… is… just… stupid."

"Well then call me stupid!" I declared. "Because I wouldn't hesitate to give you permission."

And I wish I had known, but that one sentence would be my downfall.

- - - - -

Hmmmm… Is that considered a cliff hanger? If it is, sorry. It just seemed like a good place to stop.

Question: Who can guess why Billy is in the story if Jacob is Bella's brother in my story? What would his purpose be?

Review! 8 reviews?


	13. The Bell Witch

**Once again, this chapter was written during the 8 totally %*$ hours of school I had to endure. I don't understand why, but I felt rebellious today and NO ONE WOULD BE REBELLIOUS WITH ME!! Lol. Yeah, totally boring day will usually = very interesting chapter! ;D**

**And for all of you who didn't receive previews: it was either preview, or chapter. I think I picked right, right?**

**And good idea, Alexiscullen359**, with the **EPOV**! I plan on giving you just that very soon *Wink wink, nudge, nudge!*

_And I wish I had known, but that one sentence would be my downfall_.

Chapter 13: The Bell Witch

He groaned. "Do you know what you just did?!"

I smiled, and pretended I did. I caved. "No," I answered, sighing in defeat.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are SO lucky you only gave ME permission…"

You are so STUPID! my insides screamed. He told you not to, and you DID! I tuned that voice, and instead listened to the other one, the louder one, the in love one. You gave him permission, and I don't see anything bad happening! Man, his lips look so inviting, don't they? Ok, too much. I tuned that one out too, and decided to just listen to ranting Edward.

"You are not to talk to any of the ghosts, is that understood?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Hmm… no."

"Oh?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yeah. I can talk to Alice whenever I want, and last time I checked, you didn't have any control over that!"

We stared each other down. No blinking, no looking away, no talking.

"Are you suicidal?" he asked through his clenched teeth, not giving up on his murderous expression -which, I found, he had no reason to be wearing toward me.- I was more than happy to oblige.

"No."

He smirked. "Sometimes I wonder."

I shot him a look. "I think it's time for me to go," I said, standing up and walking out the door without another glance in him.

He didn't answer, so I just left. I had perfect timing. Dad called our names for lunch. I took my iPod out and looked at the time. It was three hours after he said lunch would be done. 3:30

He made egg sandwiches (remember? That's all he can make: eggs ;D) I had never liked them, but seeing as how we had missed breakfast, I was definitely hungry, so I took the sandwich greedily.

"So Bells, what did you do while lunch was cooking?" Nosy much?

"Uh, nothing."

He wasn't giving up that easily. "Well, even nothing is something. So what did you do?" What was with the sudden curiosity in your 17 year old daughter's life??

"Ok," I said. I'd play along. "I sat in a chair."

"Ahh," he replied in understanding.

"What are ghosts?" Jake asked suddenly, effectively darkening the mood. In fact, it seemed as if the room had darkened as well. The sun was hiding behind the clouds. The room was colder. The ghosts were with us now, waiting to see if we got this right.

"They're souls who either have unfinished business here on Earth when they died, or they weren't ready to leave jus yet," I answered. Alice was at my ear, whispering the answers in my ear.

"Oh," Jake said, nodding his head. "Could any place be haunted? Old or new?"

"Yes," I answered, almost robotically.

"How?"

"_There are many ways."_

"There are many ways."

"_The place could have been the site of a death many years prior, and a new building could have been built. If the site was haunted before, then it would be haunted then as well."_

"The place could have been the site of a death many years prior, and a new building could have been built. If the site was haunted before, then it would be haunted then as well."

The conversation on ghosts and haunting around the world lasted quite a long time-- six hours. Jacob was full of questions, ranging from how a place became haunted, to famous ghosts- like The Bell Witch. And Alice had all the answers.

Finally, he ran out of questions around eight thirty, after dinner, according to my iPod, and after our conversation, I wanted to learn more. So I headed for the library.

I read, and read, and read, and read. I read all about haunted places, to the ghosts that inhabited them. I read about haunted homes, hotels, graveyards, and even haunted schools. I read all of this, before finally falling asleep around midnight. I don't know how long I was asleep, before my eyes fluttered open.

Edward was in the room with me. "Edward?" I mumbled, my voice still thick with sleep. He was leaning up against the wall, a crooked smile dancing across his lips.

"Yes," he replied, pushing himself from off the wall, and coming to sit in the reading chair next to me. "What are you reading?" he asked, gesturing to the book spread across my chest.

"I'm reading about the Winchester House," I admitted sheepishly. "I find it absolutely fascinating, how she just kept building and building, and the entire time, she had been building an enormous house for good ghosts."

He nodded. "Sounds very interesting." I blushed, but I have no idea why. "You remember how we were talking about giving me permission earlier today?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes…"

"Well, I've changed my mind. You can give me permission if you'd like."

I raised an eyebrow. "But you told me not to," I pointed out.

"Yes, but now I'm letting you. So are you going to give me permission or not?" I didn't like the tone in his voice. It frightened me.

"Sure," I replied hesitantly. "You, have, my… permission…?"

"To do what?"

"Physically, touch… me…?"

"Finally!" He began to lean in closer, until he was right at my ear. "You have no idea what you just got yourself into," he sneered, and I realized something. His voice was different from the bell- like voice from the afternoon. This one had a more sinister tone, and it was sickly sweet. Almost as if it were trying to mimic Edward's…

I pulled away, and looked at his eyes. They weren't green, they were… red. Just like the blonde haired ghost from the room. The one Alice had called James…

And then I woke up.

**E P O V**

**This afternoon had been Hell for me. Unknowingly, Bella had given me permission, and I had to fight the nerve I had to touch her. But I didn't. I knew that would have been bad. **

**And, for some odd reason unbeknownst to me, I decided to watch her now, from the shadows, as she read many different books, all about ghosts. Apparently, ghosts fascinated her. **

**I watched her as she read, until she stopped while reading about the Winchester House, eyes droopy, and fell asleep, book still open. It took every ounce of willpower I had not to touch her there as well. **

**And then the sleep talking began. She drabbled on about the Winchester house, and 'permission.'**

**Then, she said my name. **

**It was so clear, that at first I had thought she had awoken, but she simply sighed, rolled over, tossing the book on the floor, and mumbled my name once more. **

**It was then that I made my decision. Bella had said she wouldn't hesitate to give me permission, and that thought had stuck with me all throughout the day. If Bella wanted to, I'd stay with her. But, as soon as she got tired of me, I'd be gone. And never see her again. **

**I also realized something-- I was in love with a human. And not just any human, but the one being so perfect and so beautiful. I was in love with Bella Swan. **

**- - - - - - - **

**And how was it? Everyone like the EPOV? **

**And no one got the answer to my question last time. Does anyone have any more guesses? **


	14. Move Along

Mmhm. Yeah. Sorry the chapter was late (well, I guess it could be considered late, if you really think about it,) but I was soooooooooooooooooooooo close to getting writer's block. Thanks, Brittany! You should all thank her too. She saved not only me from writer's block, but made it so you guys weren't Cullen Manor deprived. Ain't she just the bestest? I think she is. So, yeah. Once again, THANKS BRIT! YOURE THE ABSOLUTE BEST!

And then I woke up.

Cullen Manor, Chapter 14: Move Along

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, shooting up in the recliner I had been currently occupying. That dream was just so scary!

I was still breathing a little too heavily when I saw something moving in the shadows, in the corner of the room. Oh, Gawd, I though. Don't let it be James!

"Who's there?" I called, voice still thick with sleep.

No answer.

"Boo," something whispered behind me, and I jumped at least a mile in the air, and began to scream like a maniac. Edward began laughing as hard as he could.

I glared at him, all traces of sleepiness now gone… obviously. "Jerk! What are you doing here?"

He just smiled. "You're very funny when you sleep," he said simply, avoiding my question.

I glared even harder. "Do you enjoy watching persons of the opposite gender sleep?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. Just you."

His answer caught me off guard. "What does that mean?"

"I told you. You're very funny when you sleep."

I should have been angry. But I wasn't. I felt nothing but love for this dead boy in front of me. My hatred, however, was just simmering below the surface. I loved him, but I hated him at the same time. I felt like Princess Leia. He could definitely be hot enough to be Han Solo. Yes. Perfect comparison.

I just stared at him, and he at me. I don't know how long we stood there, but, all too soon he was looking away, and heading for the door. "I have to go," he muttered, not meeting my gaze, and heading for the library doors.

No! He couldn't go! "Wait!" I called, grabbing him by the wrist.

He looked down at his wrist, and then me, total and complete fear in his perfect green orbs. That's when it hit me. How was I able to do this??

EPOV

She grabbed me by the wrist, and this scared me., How was she able to do this?? I looked at her, my fear for her safety evident in my eyes.

"My dream," she mumbled.

I looked at her, alarmed.

We didn't talk; just looked at each other.

"Speak to me," she begged, after a while.

"What is there to say?" I whispered.

"Everything," she whispered, just as quietly, back. she still had my wrist in her hand, so she let it go. I began to back up slightly, and she wasn't having that. She placed her tiny hands on my chest, and I stopped in my tracks. She almost pulled away, though, from the coldness of my dead skin. And I don't know if she felt it as well, but there was a spark that threatened to burst me into flames at any moment.

"Just say something, anything," she mumbled, looking down. I didn't say anything at first, just pulled her closer, into my embrace, and rested my cheek on her hair. The spark from before was now a burning inferno.

"How did this happen?" I whispered in a broken voice.

"I told you," she replied. "My dream."

"How could you're dream have caused this?"

"James," she said. That was all that needed to be said. How could I have been so stupid not to realize his absence? That's right, I was too busy watching the angel -that was currently in my arms, MY angel, - sleep. Wait, my angel? I could only wish. I was able to keep her safe when she was awake, but as soon as her eyes closed and her breathing went steady, I could do nothing. Nothing, except stalk her in her sleep. And how would that look?

"He was in your dream?" I asked in anger.

She nodded underneath me. I held her even tighter, not willing to let her go for anything. I wouldn't.

"He looked like you," she explained, though she didn't need to; I wasn't angry at her. Though it seemed that way. "And he asked for my permission. So I gave it to him." He had been listening to our conversation from yesterday, I realized. He had been in the shadows. He had heard Bella say she wouldn't hesitate to give me permission. And used that to his advantage. He had gotten permission.

I was angry, but I was also celebrating. For selfish reasons. I could hold her like this every night, if she'd let me. I could keep her safe in my arms. Also, she had given me permission, well, she THOUGHT she had given me permission. But he had been disguised as me, so she didn't know any better. She had WILLINGLY given him permission, thinking she was giving me permission. Permission to hold her in my arms, to touch her perfect face, to kiss her perfect lips… but only if she wanted to.

But, obviously she DID want me to, or she wouldn't have given me permission.

"I'm not mad at you," I assured her. "I'm mad at James. But there's something I need you to promise me."

She looked up at me. "Anything."

"You have to be with either Alice or me at all times, no matter what." I wasn't risking this. I already had everything planned out. Alice would watch Jacob; he was in one of our old guest rooms, so no one died in there, making it a free zone for us. Charlie would be watched by Esme or Carlisle; he slept in their old bedroom. And I, I would watch over Bella.

She nodded, and sealed the promise- sealed it with a kiss.

BPOV

What had possessed me to kiss him, I have no idea, but the fire he had ignited inside me was burning hard, and burning fast-- with passion.

I couldn't remember a thing. But it didn't matter. I hated this boy, but I loved him. And the love I had for him, was overpowering the hate. The hate was no longer simmering. I couldn't even feel it. At the moment, I harbored nothing but complete love for him. My Han Solo and I had skipped right past episode four and five, and went right ahead to six. The one where they show their real feelings for each other. That's where we were right now. That's where I wanted to stay. Forever.

- - - - - -

!!!!!! I loved it, did you love it? I did. Hehe. I'm hyper.

****

I have a little question, and whoever gets it right, gets something extra mixed in with their review! You'll love it, so try and answer!

Question: The chapter title came from a song. Does anyone know why I named the chapter this? (*Hint, it's one of the lyrics!!) Which lyric did I use?

And we're almost to 70 reviews! KEEP IT UPP!!!!


	15. A Sister's Intuition

This chapter is dedicated to boconner8675 for being the only one to get the last chapter's question right. Congrats! The chapter will make the most sense to you ;D

LOL and alexiscullen359, the chapter's also partly dedicated to you. I love long reviews! In my opinion, the longer the better!

Cullen Manor; Chapter 15: A Sister's Intuition

BPOV

I didn't pull away. He didn't pull away. I had expected him to, I really did, but when I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, he put his arms around my waist, and almost made me melt right there. This was definitely one of those 'foot- popping' kisses. In fact, I felt that it would have made the mood even more romantic, if that was possible.

Then, he was gone. He just freaking disappeared.

"Bella?" Jake asked, confused. I realized I still had my foot up in the air, and my arms around an invisible neck. Must have been a heck of a sight.

"Uhh…" I put my foot down, and my arms down tightly at my side, and turned to my little brother. "Hi, Jakey! What can I do for my favorite kid?" I was sucking up, so sue me.

He raised an eyebrow. "I saw Alice."

I blinked a few times. "Oh!" I exclaimed in realization. But, I was also slightly lost. I mean, it was one thing for me to be so comfortable with the ghosts that I could kiss them -literally…- but to have Jake so comfortable? Something was up. "And what did she say?"

"Well," he said, wringing his hands together. "After she was done, uh, laughing about something with you and her brother, she said I couldn't NOT have her with me. Unless I was with you." Okay, yeah. So he wasn't comfortable with the ghosts. But how the HECK did Alice know?

"She sees the future. I'll explain later." Edward was with me. Well, did I really expect him not to be?

Jake looked around. "What was that??" Damn, the boy had super hearing or something.

I sighed. "It's over, Edward. You're caught." He materialized next to me.

"Darn. And I thought I was doing so well." He pretended to be sad. Man, he was even hot when he was sad.

I forgot Jake was even there. It was just Edward and I again. "Oh, come on. Don't be sad," I said, putting my arms on his shoulders. Something tells me he forgot about Jake as well, since he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, like he did during the kiss.

"Now I'm not sad," he whispered in my ear. I hugged closer to him.

Jake began in a loud laughing fit. "Ohh!" he cried through the laughter. "This… is… what… she… was laugh… ing about! Hahahahahahaha!!"

Oh, yeah, huh? My eleven year old brother was in the room with us. I pulled away, and Edward did as well, the embarrassment and awkwardness in the room seeming to meld together, creating one very weird feeling that I hope I never have to feel again.

It was very hard to make eye contact after that. At least, while Jake was around. Which was quite often. I think Alice did this on purpose.

After Jake was done laughing, Edward suggested we go upstairs. He wanted to get away from my annoying brother just as much as I did apparently.

Finally, we were able to get him to go away.

**

Edward and I were in my room. I was at my dresser, opening and closing the music box we had found, and playing with the little dancing couple, while he had his arms around my waist, and his chin resting upon my shoulder.

"I think it's about time for you to meet the rest of my family," he said suddenly. I stopped twirling the key in the back of the box, and my eyes got wide. He wanted me to meet his ghost family?

"W- where?" I stuttered. "When? Today?" I was freaking out. What did you wear when your dead boyfriend was taking you to meet his family of ghosts?? Wait, was he even my boyfriend, or were we just 'friends with benefits'?

He chuckled. "No, not right now, if that's what you mean. And to answer your first question, I think we should go to my world. You'd like it there." His world?

"Your world?"

He nodded slightly, and spun me around to face him. "Yes, my world," he murmured as he leaned down, pressing his icy lips to mine all too slowly. What was his world? I was so confused, and his presence wasn't helping any either.

"Edward?" I mumbled between kisses.

"Hmm?" His lips were still at mine.

I pulled way for a breath, and was able to get out one question before he attacked my mouth with his again, "What are we?"

He stopped in mid- kiss, and looked at me, the confusion obvious in his expression. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly that. What are we? Could I call you my boyfriend without lying, or are we just friends?"

He chuckled. "Friends don't kiss each other like this," he said, swooping down to give me a long, romantic kiss.

"Friends with benefits do," I replied once he pulled away.

"Bella, in my time there were no 'friends with benefits'."

"So, what you're saying is-" He cut me off with a quick peck on my lips.

"Yes, I could be considered a boyfriend."

I smiled like an idiot, and he returned the smile. I threw my arms around his neck and knocked him on the floor while I kissed him.

Once he was able to get me to pull away, he laughed. "So I take that as a 'yes'?" he asked. I was still on top of him.

"Hmm." I pretended to think, putting my index finger to my chin. He smirked. "Yeah, that's a 'yes'," I answered, and kissed him once more.

"There's just one person who I think you should meet first, just so she doesn't feel left out," he told me once I got off of him.

"And this person is…?"

"My sister in law," he replied, taking one of my hands in his.

I looked at him. "And who is you're sister in law? Why would she be left out?"

He looked down. "She can't come in to meet you," he said. Oh, it was that girl.

I lifted his chin to look at me. "What's her name?"

"Rosalie."

I smiled. "Sure. I'd be glad to." He smiled at me, and we walked hand- in- hand down the steps. He stopped right before we reached the front door. "Aren't you coming?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I cant, remember? I thought you and Alice had this conversation already."

Oh, yeah! He can't go outside. I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be right here, waiting for you," he assured me as I left. I smiled at him as I shut the door behind me, and headed for Rosalie's gazebo.

I picked up the chair he had thrown during our last encounter and walked in. I scooted the chair under the table, and called her name, "Rosalie?"

"How do you know my name?" I gasped, and turned around. Right then, I was convinced that I was in the presence of an angel. She was absolutely perfect. She had an innocent beauty, completely natural. Just like Reese Witherspoon. Her long, blonde, perfect hair traveled in waves down her back. Not a single hair was out of place. She looked at me, and her icy blue eyes seemed to burn a hole right through me. Yeah, something tells me she didn't like me.

"Uh, your brother," I replied in a shaky voice. "Or, brother in law."

"Edward?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I gulped.

"And how do you know him?"

I had no answer to that. "Uhhhh…"

She put her hand up. "I get it." Then she smirked. "Well, it's good to see Edward actually has a type. He prefers brunettes."

That caught me off guard. "How did you know that… well, we-"

She cut me off. "Call it a sister's intuition."

I wasn't going to argue with her, so I just nodded.

We talked for a while, when finally, our conversation came to the music box and diary.

"You found that?" she asked when I brought it up.

I nodded.

"Where?" she demanded.

"Underground," I answered with a small voice.

She just stared off into space. She mumbled something under her breath, and it sounded like, "God DAMN that Mr. King," but she had spoken too softly. I didn't dwell on it too long, since it didn't sound like she meant for me to hear, no matter what it was that she had said.

We talked about a lot of things -and most of her replies and answers confused the heck out of me, - before night began to fall over the house. "You have to go," she whispered. "Edward will be worried sick."

I nodded, and stood up. "Goodbye, Rosalie," I murmured before leaving the gazebo. She just nodded without looking up.

I walked up the steps when something from the attic caught my eye, causing me -out of habit, - to look up. Victoria stood at the circular window, and when she saw me looking, she smiled -though, to me, it seemed like a sneer, - and finger waved. She mouthed something, and disappeared

I shook it off, keeping in mind that Edward would be at the door, waiting for me, and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. I turned back to Rosalie. She looked terrified. "Go through the back," she said. I nodded, and took off for the back door, hoping that Edward would meet me there.

I was halfway around the house, when I heard something behind me. Thinking it was Rosalie, I turned around to greet her.

"Hello, sweetheart," someone sneered in my ear. I gasped.

And then, everything went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James glared out the window as Bella conversed with the blonde-haired b****. He could have cared less about the father, and the brother. Edward had ruined his fun that night, and he planned on getting back at him for it. As soon as he left her alone, he'd make his move.

"You'll never get her," Laurent said matter-of-factly, coming to stand next to him at the window. "He will do anything to make sure she stays safe." His stupid accent was starting to get on James' nerves.

"Shut up," he spat. "He'll have no choice, once the girl finds her father missing. And if that doesn't work, there's always the little twerp. She's very protective of him. And he's very protective of her. Just to make her happy, he'll go look for them."

Laurent shook his head. "It wouldn't matter," he insisted. "He'd just get one of his family members to look after her."

James turned to him. "And that's where you come in."

- - - - - -

That last part, I guess, could be considered a James POV. But, I couldn't do it, so I wrote in a third person POV. But you gotta admit, all of those words would definitely be chosen by James.

I feel bad… sorry guys! But, if I get 8 reviews, I'll stop with the cliffies. I really will!

And, I know I'm in no place to ask, but if anyone would make a banner for this story, I'd be eternally grateful! I've tried, and it's horrible.


	16. Ghouls

Hey! Ok, this chapter is dedicated to **Alexiscullen359** for giving me the longest review! I would also like to thank **boconner8675** for giving me the second longest review. Also, a big thanks to **iluvtwilight4evr, Kolored, Emalyn, twilight-vamp-sis, Kaschii, loyalluv, ImmortalAngel, Veggiegirl15, SMARTIESAREMYBRANDOFHERION, CoCo1996, and bellaandedwardforever02 **for reviewing period. And, I guess to everyone who has favorited and alerted this story. But, let's face it: reviews are cooler, okay? No, reviews aren't just cool, they're THE BOMB! I love reviews, and I'm really sad when I go in and find ten new alerts, and no reviews.

------

Ghouls. They're the reason when someone says 'haunted,' you automatically think of graveyards. They're the reason you check under your bed and in your closet for ghosts. They're the reason you're afraid of the dark.

They're the reason I was currently out cold in the middle of a graveyard in my backyard. Aren't they just the best?

I woke up with a huge throbbing in the back of my head.

"Whoa, careful there, Bella," someone cautioned me in a southern accent.

Frightened out of my wits, I looked up to see who -or what- had said my name. A man, with blonde hair and old, western clothes was standing over me, right next to Rosalie.

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked, putting a cold hand to the back of my head. "Ghouls hit pretty hard."

I glared off into space. "Yeah, I'm alright," I answered. "But what I don't get is why they attacked me in the first place!"

The blonde man chuckled, though it wasn't the musical laughter I needed to hear. "They're just violent spirits," he replied.

I realized I didn't remember where I was. "Where am I?"

They looked at each other. "My grave," he answered. I turned around and read the name off of the gravestone.

"Mister Whitlock," I greeted formally.

He smiled. "Please, call me Jasper." I nodded. I wanted to get passed the greetings, and get back to Edward's arms already.

"Okay, I know this is going to sound b****y," I said, looking at them, "but can I go yet?"

They looked at each other again. "No," they said in unison.

I looked at them, dumbfounded. "And why not?"

Rosalie was the first to answer. "Do you want to get attacked again?" she asked me. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she sighed. "Look." She pointed to the house, and the first thing I saw was the green mist surrounding it. The second thing I saw were the gory skeleton ghosts prowling around. And the last thing I saw was my Edward up in a window on the second floor, with Alice. They weren't looking at me, or, at least, Edward wasn't. He looked horrible. And so sad.

"Oh, I see," I said in a small, quiet voice. Yeah, I wasn't getting anywhere near the house anytime soon. I wasn't getting to Edward anytime soon. And that bothered me more than the first realization did.

"But, there's always…" Jasper whispered something in Rosalie's ear, and she smiled.

"But are you sure Edward wouldn't mind?" Rose asked.

Jasper shook his head. "I'm absolutely positive that after this, he's kill us… if we weren't already dead."

Rosalie smirked. "Let's do it."

I looked at them. "Let's do what?" I asked. They looked at each other, an glint in their dead eyes.

"Well," Jasper replied, "you're going to have to go through out little… crypt… to get back to your beloved."

I looked at him. "How did you know about Edward and I?" I asked. He nodded towards Rosalie, and she smiled.

"Guilty as charged," she said, lifting a hand.

I smiled. "Alright, what do I have to do?" Anything to get back to my 'beloved,' as Jasper had put it.

They looked at each other. "You're seriously willing to do this?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. She looked at me. "You really love my brother, don't you?" Once again, I nodded. She sighed. "He's very lucky…" she mumbled before explaining to me what I'd need to do.

***

EPOV

"It's alright, Edward," Alice tried to tell me, "she'll be okay."

I put my head in my hands. I knew she'd be okay, but there was always that tiny doubt in the back of my head, yelling at me, asking me what I planned to do on the off chance that she didn't make it. I refused to listen, but, there was always a chance.

*

She came bursting through the library doors, covered in soot and cobwebs in her hair, panting heavily. "Edward!" she screeched, and, despite her exhaustion, launched herself at me, full force, knocking me to the ground.

I chuckled as I kissed her feverishly. My Bella was back, and I wasn't doing anything. "Where did you" -kiss- "go? I was" -kiss- "so worried when" -kiss- "you didn't" -kiss- "come back!"

"I'm" -kiss- "sorry" -kiss- "the stupid" -kiss- "ghouls" -kiss- "attacked-"

I cut her off right there. "Ghouls??" I asked. She nodded, and tried to kiss me again, but I stopped her. "How did they get you?"

"They knocked me out," she said shrugging. "And that's when Rose and Jasper found me, and helped me get back to you."

"Through The Crypt?"

She nodded. Now can I kiss you? I have been terribly Edward deprived." I raised an eyebrow at her, and pressed my lips to hers again.

I was able to get most of the information I wanted, as long as I kissed her afterward, but she was so tired, and eventually I had to let her sleep.

Watching her sleep before had been torture, but now, it was heaven. She was so peaceful, and even more beautiful, if that was even possible. The moon made her skin seem to glow.

Normally, once or twice, her father would come in to check on her. Not tonight. Neither he, nor the brother came in, as they usually did. Part of me was relieved, yet another part of me was screaming that something was wrong.. .

****

BPOV

Edward stayed. Edward stayed. Edward stayed.

That's all my brain could process when I woke up in the morning.

But, after I was done celebrating the fact, I began to realize something. It was noon. Normally, Charlie wouldn't let me sleep in that late.. . Something happened. Oh no.

"Edward, where's my dad?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Groceries, maybe?"

I nodded. Maybe. But not plausible. It was Monday. He grocery shopped on Fridays.

I wiggled out of his grasp around my waist and took off for the kitchen.

I slid into the kitchen, and almost fell over.

Someone saved me. "Whoa, careful there, sweetheart." I hated that name! Edward always called me 'love' anyways. It wasn't Edward's hands on my sides, helping me up, were they?

Nope.

"Looks like your little boyfriend isn't here to save you now," James sneered in my ear, "is he?"

"Wrong," Edward replied from behind us. "Now, I'd very much appreciate it if you would take. Your. Hands. Off. Of. My. Bella." And the punches flew.

Once James was off of me, Edward grabbed me. "I told you not to be without one of us, didn't I?" he asked. I nodded, and he hugged me. "You have no idea what was going through his mind."

I looked up at him. "And you did?"

- - - -

Hmm. Not really a cliffy, is it? If so, it's pretty obvious. If you've read Midnight (my other story) they already had this conversation, so if you have read it, this shouldn't really be a cliffhanger to you ;D. And, if you feel like reading it, jus in case it IS a cliffy, the chapter is

My Labor Day weekend was good. I went to Tombstone, AZ for the day, and we took old Victorian pics. If you ask nicely, I may just post them on my profile.. . But only if you ask nicely, and I get over how stupid I look ;D. How was your guys'? (P.S. that's the chapterly question ;D)

(An: I WAS going to stop here, but since I'm nice **AND NOT A SADIST, BTW! Lol.. .)

Jasper Whitlock

Died June 15, 1972


	17. Drunken Moms and

I have good reasons for not posting sooner. And did anyone watch The Vampire Diaries?? More A/N's at bottom (as usual... hehe)

_"And you did?"_

Cullen Manor; Chapter 16: Drunken Moms and Haunted Houses

Edward sighed. "Please, let's not talk about this right now."

I groaned. "Why not? It's as good a time as any." A dozen emotions played across his face. Most of them I recognized. Then her smiled.

"No, it's not. But I WILL explain," he said. "Soon."

"But when is 'soon'?" I asked.

"Hmm," he mused. "Well, in a weeks time, it's a full moon… I think I'll show you then." Did he have to be so cryptic all of the time??

I nodded, though I had no idea what he could mean. "Now can we PLEASE go back to your room?" I nodded again, and he pulled me back to the main room, up the staircase, and to my room.

* *

Dad didn't come home. Jake and I were beginning to worry. He wouldn't answer his phone. We decided, that if he didn't show up in twenty four more hours, we were calling the station.

He didn't show up, so we called. He was a Forks Police officer (he had worked there since before I was born,) so you would think that SOMEONE would have heard from him.

Nope.

No one had heard anything.

My dad was officially missing.

"School starts soon! He told us we couldn't disappear, but he can?" This was how Jake dealt with this. By making accusations. "That's not fair!" And then he would begin crying. I, on the other hand, just blabbed on and on about it to Edward. He was a good listener, and didn't mind. Didn't mind my babbles, didn't mind my tears. And there was plenty of both.

* * *

We started school that Thursday -odd day to start, but okay- and Charlie still hadn't shown up. So, when Edward did the honors, and I was done crying, I went to get Jake up.

Edward was both glad and upset about my starting school. Glad, because James couldn't get me, and upset, because not only did it cut into our alone time, but also my time I spent looking for my dad.

After I dropped Jake off at the middle school -he started 6th grade today, - I drove to the high school in my rickety old truck Dad had managed to get me before he disappeared -queue the waterworks.- I was lucky it still worked - it couldn't go a mile over sixty, but I wasn't complaining.

I got my schedule from the friendly lady in the office, and, after checking the map and schedule a few times, made it to my class.

I entered late, -because of my inability to follow simple directions- and after I handed the teacher the slip he was supposed to sign, went to take the only available seat. I sat down next to a very jumpy, smiley girl, and as soon as I was comfortable, she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Jessica," she greeted in a very friendly manner, and sticking her hand out, which, hesitantly, I took. She began shaking it vigorously "You're Isabella, right?" she asked.

"Just Bella," I corrected, taking my hand back.

"Ok, Bella," she giggled. "You know, you're, like, famous here!"

I looked at her, confused. "Why?"

She stopped shaking my hand, and her face got serious. "You don't know?" I shook my head. "You moved into," she looked around before continuing, "Cullen Manor." I was almost surprised when scary music didn't begin playing, or lightning didn't strike when she said this. It definitely would have fit the mood.

"So?" I whispered back, playing dumb.

"The house is supposedly haunted." _Well of course!_ I wanted to yell._ I would know! I happen to be dating one of the ghosts!_ But I didn't say that, and decided to continue my façade.

"Really?" She nodded.

"And one of the ghosts in HAUT, with a capital 'H'!" she giggled. The only thing I could think was, she better not be talking about Edward. "I'll show you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Alright," I replied. Edward wasn't letting up, so if this was how low I needed to go to get answers to my questions, so be it.

"HEY!" The teacher yelled, "no talking during the lesson." Jessica and I mumbled our "sorry" 's and began listening to what the teacher was talking about.

The rest of the day passed much like this, though that was the only time I was actually listening to anything anyone said -for I was too busy thinking of Edward every other time. I met some nice people over the course of the day: a girl named Angela, a girl named Lauren, and a boy named Mike. Angela was very quiet, like me. Mike, however, started to resemble a golden retriever by the end of the day. In fact, by means of goodbye, I was very tempted to pat him on the head and coo, "Good boy!" But, instead, I settled for waving and getting in my truck before he could ask any other questions. It was obvious that Angela, Jessica, and Mike liked me, but Lauren, I wasn't so sure about. It seemed to me like she was just hanging out with me because Jessica was, and it made her look not just cool, but nice to be hanging out with the new girl. I didn't really care, though. Her nasal voice was very annoying and too sickly sweet to even be considered nice, and her blonde hair was obviously dyed and low-lighted. Not that I knew these types of things…

I picked up Jake on my way home, and tried to make conversation- I was terrified of quietness for some reason.

"So," I said as I got off the freeway, "what did you do today?"

"Boring school stuff," he replied indifferently. Well, of course, I know THAT! His tone instantly brightened when he said, "But I met some friends today!"

"That's good. What's his name?"

"It's actually a girl," he replied, glancing up at me.

"Oh," I said. "And What's HER name?"

"Renesmee," he replied. I looked over at him, eyebrows cocked. Seriously? Poor girl, I thought.

"Her mom was drunk when she named her," he explained.

"Ah."

"I call her Nessie," he informed me as we walked up to the house. "But everyone else does too. Her real name is a mouthful!" I nodded, pretending to be listening, but I wasn't really. I was too busy watching the bronze haired god that was smiling at me from the window. He pointed to the left, and mouthed something. I turned and saw Rosalie sitting in the gazebo, looking down at her hands, which were currently holding the chipped china cup.

Jake didn't notice I stopped, so I whispered "Rose!" She looked up, and I smiled at her. She smiled back, and waved. I waved to her as well, and after we exchanged whispered "Goodbye" 's, I went to catch up to Jake, who was still babbling on about Nessie. Something tells me my brother had a little crush. That was good. He needed something to take his mind off of Dad.

When we reached the door, Alice and Edward were there, waiting for us, immediately. Over the course of the last few days, Jake had grown accustomed to Alice, effectively giving Edward and I more times to ourselves.

Edward grabbed me by the waist as soon as I entered and whispered in my ear, "So, how was your first day?"

I giggled, turning around and putting my arms around his neck. "Boring," I replied. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "We should probably finish this conversation in our room," he murmured, leaning closer and closer to my lips. He had began calling my room 'our room,' but I wasn't complaining. After all, it HAD been his room first. "Where no one can see us…" I shivered as he pressed his lips to mine. I knew he had been talking about James seeing us, but the way he said it… I wondered if he meant that double meaning.

I nodded against his lips, and he pulled away, wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me up the steps.

* * * *

EPOV

""Mmhmm, alright. Alright, thank you." Her voice broke on the last word. She hung up, slamming the contraption she called a cell phone down on the desk, and placed her head in her hands. Her shoulders began heaving up and down in the quiet sobs that have become regular around here. But, this reaction was to be expected. So much was on her shoulders right now: her father missing, her brother, James… me.

I stood up off of her bed, and went to comfort her. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up out of the chair, cradling her to my chest. She complied easily, gripping my shirt and continuing her sobs against my chest. I laid her down on the bed and sat down next to her.

"They haven't found anything," she managed to get in between the tears. She started crying even more, when she said, "Edward, what if.. . What if he doesn't come back?"

I shushed her. "No, Bella. Don't think like that. He will come back," I assured her. She gripped me even tighter as more sobs erupted from her chest.

She was beginning to have trouble breathing; a sure sign she was almost completely empty of tears. "But" -deep breath- "You" -another deep breath,- "Don't" -yet another deep breath,- "Know that!" I hugged her closer to my body and pressed light, but meaningful kisses along her cheek and jaw line. This always calmed her down.

"Just trust me," I whispered against her neck, "He'll be fine." And, somehow, I knew he would be.

She nodded, and her breathing changed from ragged, upset breaths, to the deep, even ones of sleep.

_Edward!_ Alice screamed at me. _Quick! It's frightfully important!_

I looked over at my Bella's sleeping form. "But I can't leave her," I whispered, stroking her cheek.

_Please, Edward. It's James._

That got me moving. I jumped up, and materialized next to Alice. "What is it?" I asked.

"Well," she replied. "To make a long story short.. . We're going to have to take Bella and Jacob to Limbo. And quick."

- - - - -

Tee hee! Did anyone else watch The Vampire Diaries?? It seems like it's going to be super good!

And, sorry the chapter took forever! But, I have good reasons! Ok, two good reasons… First, I wasn't home all yesterday and most of today (It's WAYY past my bedtime ;D) And second- three words: The Vampire Diaries. Hey! it's, like, really good! Lol. You should totally watch it. Has anyone watched it yet, and if so, did you like it? (chapterly question, hehe)

And, the next chapter is, like, super important. There's going to be a poll on my profile, and I'd love it if you'd check it out!

Also, I have drawn a picture of the scene where Bella is reading and reading (and reading... lol) in the library. As soon as I'm done coloring, I will post on my profile as well! I think it's real awesome.

So, recap (in case you didnt want to read all of the above... hehe)

- **Did anyone watch (and like) The Vampire Diaries? (chapterly question)**

**- There will be a poll soon on my profile that is crucial to next chappie**

**- I drew a picture! and I feel like sharing, so yeah. **

That's it for now! REVIEW! plzz?

-EdandBel4ever ^.^


	18. My Growing List of Excuses

HI! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, DaniCullen426 was sooooooo nice and sent me the NEW MOON SCRIPT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And, can I just say, IT.

IS.

AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ask nicely, and I'll be more than happy to send it to you! (To self: ) Man, I think it may even be better than twilight! And that's saying something, considering I hated the book -new moon…

Chapter time!

Cullen Manor: Chapter 18; My Growing List of Excuses

~BPOV~

I woke up a few hours later- Edward-less. Figures, I thought, I scared him off. I knew it was going to happen eventually.

I was tempted to cry again. Charlie was missing AND I chased Edward off. And, when I was younger, I WOULD have cried-- I really would have. But, I was seventeen now, and- oh, who was I kidding?? Girls my age cried when their boyfriends dumped them all the time! And, besides, I had more reasons -or excuses- to cry anyways, right? Right.

So the tears came. But, I wiped them away, folded my arms, and huffed. First, I was sad, and now, I was just plain angry at him. I only got this way when…

CRAP!!! Just one more thing to add to my growing list of excuses. I never had a normal period- it would skip two or three months at a time, and when it DID show up, it -for lack of a better word,- sucked. And it just HAD to show up this month, didn't it? Why did it have to show up NOW??

"What are you thinking about?"

I jumped, and looked behind me. Edward was kneeling on the floor, arms on the bed and head in his arms, watching me with a smile on his lips. Had I really spaced out that much that I missed his entrance? Well, at least I didn't scare him off…

I threw my head back on the pillow and patted the spot next to me without so much as a glance in his direction. He chuckled and climbed up next to me. I wiggled around until I was comfortable- his arm under my head and me cuddling close to his chest.

"I'm thinking about how angry I am at you right now," I mumbled into his shirt. He was dressed somewhat like Jasper, only less cowboy like… not that there's anything wrong with cowboys…

He laughed. "And why, my dear, are you angry with me?"

I blushed. He lifted my chin with his finger so I would look into his eyes. "If you must blush, at least let me see," he said. "I love your blush." I blushed again at his compliment, and he laughed again, hugging me closer and kissing the top of my head. That's not where I want your lips, Edward…

"So, why are you mad at me?" he asked again. Gosh DANG IT!!! Was he TRYING to make me blush?? I blushed, and his eyes softened even more, a smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"I was angry because when I woke up, you weren't there," I explained.

He didn't answer. Instead, he said, "Bella, you can't come home tomorrow."

I looked up into his now- hard eyes. "And why not?" I asked.

He closed his eyes. "You should go take your shower," he said, instead of answering me.

I frowned, but went and did so. I grabbed some clothes and waited for Alice at my door. Hey, Edward wouldn't let me be alone, and I wasn't about to let him in while I showered!

"Hey, Alice," I mumbled as I headed for the bathroom, her on my heels. I turned and entered the bathroom.

She stayed out long enough for me to get undressed and get in the shower. She was probably sitting on the toilet, like she usually did.

Normally, she'd ask me questions-- the first time we had to do this little arrangement, she asked me how the water was running on it's own, and questions like that. The second time, she asked me about my feelings towards her brother. This time, she asked me something that I wasn't prepared to answer.

"Have you and Edward… well, ma-"

I cut her off, knowing what she was going to say. "No! Of course not." I put my head under the shower head and soaked my thick, brown hair through.

She sighed. "That was such a silly question." She giggled. "After all, Edward IS old fashioned," she joked, oddly more serious than that sentence would normally apply in everyday conversation.

"Yes, I guess he is," I joked with.

She giggled. "Yes." Her voice got serous then. "If not with Edward, have you ever…?"

I stuck my head out of the curtain. "No! I'm most definitely still… a… you know."

I saw her nod before stuck my head back in the shower. "Are you still…?" I asked. She knew what I was asking.

"No," she said. "We were raised to wait until marriage… not that you wanted to be caught if you DIDN'T wait…"

I was confused. "So, does that mean your married?" I asked.

"No," she sighed. "Edward was the only one that listened to this rule. Did you know Rosalie and Emmett had a child before they married? She was the reason for the marriage in the first place."

I blinked a few times, just letting the water wash over me. "So, what you're saying is, you're not married, but you've already…?"

"Yes."

"Well, how did that work?" Surely the man would have wanted to wait, if Alice didn't, right?

"He was already married."

This caught me off guard. "What??" I screeched once my voice came back.

Stuck my head out of the curtain again to look at her. "You had an affair with a MARRIED MAN??"

She nodded.

I calmed down, and put my head back in the shower. I put some of my strawberry shampoo on my hand and put it in my hair, access suds traveling down my back. "Why?" I asked as calmly as I could muster.

"Jasper Whitlock was already married, like I said," she began. "But he hated his wife. It was an arranged marriage, you know."

I listened to her story as I got the shampoo out and conditioned my hair.

"His wife was very rude. Maria -that was her name, Maria, - was always talking about other men, and how much she hated the government, and he was tired of it.

"And one day, he came over with his cousin, Rose -yes, they're cousins, - and after that, things clicked. We couldn't stay away from each other.

"Mostly, we would just look at each other. But, one day, we were alone, and things went to far."

I was finished with the shower, and I hated to interrupt, but I had to. "Hey, can you hand me a towel?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." She stuck a towel in and I took it gratefully. I wrapped it around my body and got out.

"So, you were saying?" I said, grabbing my clothes.

"So, one day, we were alone in this hallway," she said, gesturing to the hall we were in-- apparently we had left the bathroom. "And we looked into each other's eyes, and… he kissed me." The love was evident in her eyes. Even though she was only thinking of it, I felt the need to look away.

- - - - -

Yes, horribly short chapter, but, what can I say? I needed to get some info out.

So, now we know the truth-- Jasper was married, and he and Alice were having an affair.

There's more to the story, though!

What more is there, you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait till I get around to writing the next chapter!

Speaking of which, the next chapter is also going to be used to get information out, but also… Girl's Night Out! Remember, dead, hot, over protective boyfriend told her she couldn't go home? Yep.

**And, like I said up there, I READ THE NEW MOON SCRIPT! Review, and if you ask nicely, I'll send you it! Really! It is awesome. So much better than twilight… man, I never thought I'd say that… lol.**

**12 reviews? Love you all!**


	19. The Phantom of The Opera

Yeeaahhh…. Sorreh the chapter took forever… like most 13 year olds, I have a VERY SHORT attention span, so I'd sit down, write a paragraph, and start thinking about random things… like who Will Turner's mom was, or what Jack Sparrow would look like as a kid… idk, don't ask xD POTC infatuation…

But, anywho, like I said, I'd only be able to write a paragraph or so before something interrupted my train of thought… sorry! Lol

That, and I started reading this new story… lol… I stayed up til 1 'o clock in the morning reading it… lol.

This is the LONGEST chapter so far! WHOOOO! Over 3,000 words!

**Oh, yeah, I'd appreciate it if everyone would head over to my new story, _WELCOME TO WRITING CAMP._ Edward in it is a player, and he has a bit of an attitude, so obviously he's kinda OOC. But he changes! So, please, check it out! It's my first try at an AH, OOC Edward -let alone whole story, - and if you'd head over there and leave a review, I'd be forever in your debt.**

NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

{} means italics... You'll understand later in the chapter.

Cullen Manor: Chapter 19; The Phantom Of The Opera

After Alice's and my little talk, I got dressed, and got Jacob and I ready for school. I dropped him off, and drove to the high school.

Jessica was waiting for me, along with Mike.

"Oh! Bella!" she called, waving and jumping up and down. Mike offered me a too big smile, which I returned very timidly, as Jess interlocked our arms, no intention on letting go.

And we walked to Calculus this way.

When we sat down, Jess instantly went to her backpack, pulling out many old, yellowing newspaper clippings.

"Here," she said, handing them to me. I looked at the first yellowing paper, and smiled at what I saw…

Edward and his family were posing for a photograph. He was on the far left, Alice beside him, Esme, and a man I assumed to be her husband were in the center, and Rosalie and a large man with dark curly hair who reminded me of a teddy bear stood on the far right. In Rose's arms was a bundle of blankets, a small baby inside them -- you could see a tiny nose from where the blankets had been pushed away from it's face, and a small hand was reaching for it's mother. Everyone was smiling to the camera - everyone except the man and Rosalie, who were smiling down at the baby instead. The man had an arm wrapped arounf her waist, and the other was extended, stroking the baby's cheek from inside the blankets.

The article was announcing Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. {Oh, so that was the mans name,} I thought to myself.

I put that article in the back of the pile, and looked at the next one. It had a simple picture of Cullen Manor, and the caption read:

---- "Cullen Family Murdered- No Suspects As Of Now."----

I read through that one very quickly, noticing each and every mistake it made about the accident, based off of what Edward had accidentally let slip, and on what Alice told me.

The last one told of a Mister Jasper Whitlock, and his wife, Maria Whitlock, taking over the Manor and taking care of his cousin's baby girl, though they never once mentioned exactly what that baby's name was.

After I was done, I tried to hand them back to Jess, but she just shook her head.

"Keep them," she said. "I have no use for them anyways." I nodded, mumbled my thanks, and gently set them in my backpack.

"Hey Jess?" I asked. She turned her attention away from what the Teacher was saying to acknowledge me.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…" This was the hard part. "You know how it's Friday?" She nodded. I wrung my hands together. "Do you think that maybe I could come over after school today?" She squealed, and I took this as a yes.

"Of course you can, Silly!" {Well, at least I don't have to assume…"

"Thanks," I said. And I really meant it; Edward had asked me not to come home, and I knew he was only doing thinking of what was best for me, so as long as I was sure of that fact, I'd do anything he asked.

I smiled, and she smiled back. We spent the rest of class passing notes about what we'd do, and exchanging information, like cell phone numbers and email addresses.

We didn't get any of the math notes down, and the worksheet -that we hadn't even saw being set don in front of us, - was blank when we went to turn them in at the end of the period. I don't even think my name was on it…

Jessica, Angela and I had nearly every class period together, and when I didn't have one of them, I always had the other. This period I had both of them.

We sat down next to each other, and Jess explained to her what we planned on doing this weekend. She nodded at the right times, and when jess was done, she asked, "Well, since you're going to be there anyways, why don't we have a sleepover?"

I wasn't exactly big on sleepovers; in fact, I hated being anywhere but in my own bed. Especially since I met Edward… {You know what? Screw it.}

"Yeah, we can have a Girl's Night Out, and then we can sleep over at my house!" I suggested.

They looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"My house isn't haunted," I promised them. It was a lire, of course, but they didn't know that.

"Alright," Jess nodded, and shrugged. "Seems fne to me."

"We'll call at lunch then, right?" Angela asked. Jess and I both nodded. "'Kay." The school didn't allow cell phones out during school hours -as bogus as that was,- so we had to call and text in sectre.

* * *

Fourth period let out, and Jess, Angela and I ran to the bathroom as soon as we were sure that n teachers had watched us. Jess called first.

"Hey Mom! I'm not coming home; I'm going to spend the night at Bella's… Uh huh… Yep… Yeah, I'll stop by and get some clothes… Mmhmm, bye." She came out of the stall, and handed Angela her phone.

"Hi, mom! Do you mind if I go to a friend's house and pend the night?… Thanks, bye!" She came out of the stall. "She said yes."

I nodded, and entered the same stall. Hopefully Edward figures out how to answer the phone…

EPOV

{That thing on Bella's desk is about to ring,} Alice told me through her thought, {answer it; it's her.} And, surely enough, a shrill ringing periced through the once-quiet room as it rang. I walked over to her desk, and picket up the contraption. I was hesitant to pick it ip, for I had no idea how it worked, let along what to do.

I picked it u anyways, and fumbled around with it as it rang. The ringing stopped for a moment, so I went to put it down, when it rang yet again. {Press the green button, Edward.} So I did, the ringing stopped, so I put it up to my ear.

"Hi, Edward," Bella's sweet voice whispered. I still had no idea how this device was able to transfer voices to each other, but as long as I could hear her voice, I didn't care.

"What a pleasant surprise!" I teased lightly. "Hello, my Bella."

She laughed, and I smiled a smile that traveled from ear to ear.

"I'm not coming home after school," she said.

"Oh," I replied. At least she had listened to me. "You have made plans, as I asked?"

"Yeah. My friends and I are going to their houses.

"Good."

"But there's one more thing."

"And what is that, love?"

"We're coming back tonight, though."

My hands clenched into tight fists, the white skin stretching over my knuckles, making them even whiter, if that was possible. "Didn't I tell you not to?" I asked as calmly as I could muster.

"But I just couldn't, Edward! I cant stand not being with you any longer than necessary."

That broke me. I felt the same way about her, and I knew -from experience,- that she was one to make you see things HER way, at all costs. And that's exactly what she had done.

"Fine," I sighed. "But if any of your friends leave my sight, I can do nothing."

BPOV

"But Edward!" I hissed, quietly enough so that Jessica and Angela couldn't hear me, but Edward could. "They're not supposed to see you!"

He chuckled. "I know that, Bella. Just trust me." And I did. More than he could ever understand. He didn't even know the half of it.

"Alright," I mumbled.

"I love you," he told me, voice full of emotion- of love.

I had nothing to say-- Okay, that was a lie. I wanted to say I loved him back, because that was the complete and total truth, but I couldn't find my voice.

"I- I- I… I have to go," I mumbled, pressing the end button on my crappy cell phone.

{Why hadn't I told him I loved him back? Did I? Yes. Yes, I did.} And there was no doubt about it in my head; I loved him with every fiber of my being-- possibly more, so why couldn't I tell him that out loud? For that, I had no answer.

"Let's go to lunch," I muttered, pushing past Jessica and Angela, and heading for the sinks, washing my hands, just to keep up appearance.

"What did your dad say?" Jess asked, washing her hands as well.

{He didn't say anything,} I wanted to say, {I was actually talking to my dead boyfriend, who told me he loved me and I didn't have the guts to say back.} But, of course I didn't say that.

Instead, I said, "He said it was alright."

They nodded.

"We'd better get to the cafeteria," Jess said. Angela and I agreed, and together we walked to the lunch room.

* * *

The day passed quite fast, but I didn't notice. The work I did in class was done quickly, sloppily, and completely unintentionally. My pencil moved across the worksheets on it's own accord, even though it was my hand that held it.

I knew that Jess, Ang, and Mike had probably talked to me, but that, I also didn't notice. The only sound I heard throughout the day after that phone call, were my own thoughts -which revolved around Edward, and my huge mistake,- and the bell.

I only began to pay attention to what was going was on after I was in my truck, driving to Jake's school.

I pulled up to the Parent Pickup and waited for my brother.

He was conversing with a girl, slightly smaller than he, with pretty greenish-brown eyes, and long, reddish brown hair. It almost hurt to look at the odd resemblance she bore to my boyfriend. Of course, anyone could have that color of hair, I had seen it many times, but now, it stuck out. It wasn't exactly like Edwards -it was more brown than red,- but it still looked the part.

{Edward is probably upset with himself, you know,} my mind accused. And I knew it was right. But I didn't want to think about that now.

Jake looked over at me, smiled widely, and ran to my window. I rolled it down, and he asked, "Can I go to Nessie's?"

I smiled. Alice probably asked him to not come home as well. "Sure. I'll pick you up at seven, alright?"

He nodded, and ran back to the girl. I watched as she clapped her hands, and hugged him.

I smiled as I drove away.

My cell phone rang, vibrating against the seat, and singing,

"Lost and insecure,

"You found me,

"You found me,

"Lyin' on the fl-"

I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella!"

"Hey, Jess."

"Do you like 'The Phantom of The Opera'?" she asked.

"Yes! Oh, that is, like, my favorite movie!" And it was. [Hehe, sorry twilight… lol]

She let out a huge sigh of relief. "That's good, because that's what we're watching!"

I smiled. That movie was sure to take my mind off of Edward. It had always been my opinion that Christine should have been with Erik [Yes, that's his name xD] in the end.

"I'll meet you at your house, 'kay?" she asked.

"Alright."

"'Kay! Bye!" And she hung up the phone.

* * *

Jessica's convertible was parked in the spot next to mine when I pulled up in the driveway. She and Angela were sitting in it, the movie in her hands, as I parked and got out of my truck.

"Sorry I took so long," I said.

"It's alright," she said, getting out of her car, and they walked up to the front door with me.

"Nice garden," Angela said.

I nodded. "I know, right?"

We went in and I set up the DVD player in my room.

"Where's the bathroom?" Jess asked, pajamas in her hands.

"At the end of the hall."

She nodded, and bounced out the door.

"Is there another bathroom?" Ang asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, down the stairs, and take a left, it's the first door."

"Thanks!"

Now that both of my friends were gone, Edward made his presence known. I had been dreading this confrontation all afternoon, but I knew I had to get it over with.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I answered, not looking behind me, where he stood, instead keeping my attention on the TV.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I turned around, eyebrow raised. "You aren't angry with me?" I asked in disbelief.

He shook his head. "Angry with you? No. Angry with myself? Yes. Upset with myself? Yes. But never you, no matter what."

He really was better than I deserved, wasn't he?

My eyes watered up, and I launched myself at him. I threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in it, and his arms, on their own accord, slithered down to rest at my hips.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear, "and I'm not ashamed to admit it." He kissed my ear when he finished, and I shivered involuntarily.

"I love you," I sighed out, and I felt him smile against my ear. It felt so good to be able to say those words to him, finally.

"Oh, Bella," he moaned, resting his head upon my hair and tightening his grip at my waist,. "At long last, I finally know how you feel. You have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words leave your lips."

"I must go," he whispered, disappearing.

Angela and Jessica entered the room a second later.

"Ready to watch the movie?"

I nodded, and then I felt a cold hand grip at my hand. I smiled, and pulled my invisible boyfriend along to sit on the couch I had in my room..

We all sat -me on Edward's lap, unknown to my two friends,- and we watched my favorite movie of all time.

I sang along to every song, and each time I did sing, Edward's grasp at my stomach would tighten, pulling me closer to his chest, and he'd whisper, "Oh, how I love your voice."

I always smiled when he said this, and I'd whisper, "Oh, how I love YOU," quietly enough that my friends couldn't hear me.

- - - -

I couldn't pass up the opportunity to have that movie be what brought them back together ;D. That is, seriously, like, my favorite movie of all time.

Now, I have reasons for not updating… The one above, and… uh… The Phantom of the Opera. Hehe. I mean, seriously, I go and read a fan fiction based off of it, and then I can't get enough! Twilight makes everything better, hehe. Though, I probably ruined the ending of the real thing by looking it up on wikipedia… yeah, that probably wasn't my smartest idea xD

If you'd like to read the story, it's called The Vampire of the Opera by Madame Meg. She's an amazing writer, she just hasn't updated in months xD

Question: What's your opinion on The Phantom of the Opera?

**IMPORTANT! READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**To all of those who have yet to revieve the NEW MOON script yet, I am working on it. I hope to get them out before Friday of next week ;D**


	20. Notso Secrets

**_IMPORTANT!!:_**

**_Sorry I took so long. And yes, I am alive. Surprising, eh? And I got news for everyone, which I'll repeat at the bottom if you're that anxious to read this crap that I write in my spare time xD._**

This is your last update of the month- maybe one more, but then that will be the last one. See, I'm going on a trip on Oct. 3rd, and all of the time that's not being spent preparing for this trip, is being taken up by my writing the novel that my mom wants. And she's not kidding. She said so.

The trip will be a week long, and my parents are taking my best friend with us, AND they're giving us full rein of the hotel key. Not only that, but we get to go off on our own! Would you spend all your time writing if your parents were turning you loose in Disneyland for an entire week, with your BFF? I didn't think so xD.

* * *

Cullen Manor: **Chapter 20 -finally!-; **_Not-so Secrets_

After the movie was over, Angela got up, and said she's be back. Jess decided to follow her, and Edward materialized. We just watched each other, when finally, he leaned in, and pressed his cold lips against mine. I got up off the couch without breaking the kiss, him more than eager to oblige, and when we were standing up, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and tilted my head to the side, deepening the kiss. We had never kissed this passionately before; maybe it was because we had finally expressed our true feelings towards each other, and all of that tension built up during the two and a half hour- long movie, and it was all pouring out right now.

There was a gasp from behind us, and Edward disappeared. I spun around on my heel, to look at Angela's shocked expression.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She repeated this a few times, and I said, "Just please don't tell Jess."

She nodded. "Who was that?"

I sighed. "My… boyfriend?" I laughed weakly.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend… and how the HELL did he just… just disappear??"

I smiled weakly.

She gasped. "He's a… a… a GHOST?"

"Who's a ghost?"

I shot Angela a pleading glance.

"Uhhhh… The Haunted Mansion! You know, at Disneyland?" God bless Angie.

"Exactly!" I walked closer to Angela, and whispered, "Thanks."

She leaned in closer, and whispered, "You owe me an explanation, okay?"

"Alright."

"Oh, well, why are you guys thinking about Disney rides anyways?"

We shrugged. "We were bored," I replied.

"Oh. What do you want to watch next?"

"Titanic."

"Okay!" She bounded over to her bag and pulled out Titanic. Man, she had everything.

We all sat down on the couch, and halfway through, I decided something: I needed Edward. So, I stood up, and said, "I need to go."

I looked over at where Edward was standing -the corner- and nodded to the door. He nodded, and I walked out the door.

He met me in the hallway.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, taking his hand in mine.

He shrugged, and gathered me into his embrace, "Tell her, I suppose."

I looked up at him and gasped. "Edward! You can't be serious!"

He nodded, "I am."

I stared up at him, scrutinizing. Was he serious? I sure hoped not. But, really, what choice did we have? Angela wanted an explanation for everything that was going on, and what kind of friend would I be not to give one to her?

I sighed, and nodded. "You're right." I opened the door to my bedroom, and poked my head in quietly. Jess kept all her attention on the television- the movie was at the part where Jack was teaching Rose the proper way to spit…

Jess may have not looked over, but Angela did. Apparently she had been waiting for my return. I nodded towards the hall, gesturing for her to follow. She gave Jess an excuse, and all but ran to the door. As soon as she was in the hall, I closed the door behind us gingerly, as to avoid any eavesdropping that could happen.

She stood completely still as I walked over to Edward and resumed my position at his side.

"S- so the house re- really is… h- ha-… haunted?" Her voice cracked on "haunted". I nodded.

"Yes."

She looked at me, trying to hide the fear in her eyes, but failing miserably.

"But there's nothing to worry about," I added quickly. "They're good ghosts." At least, most of them were. But I didn't tell her that; she didn't need any more to be scared of. After all, that was my battle to fight, and I didn't need anymore people I loved being sucked into that mess.

She looked over at me, and tried to smile. It was a useless effort; I could clearly see the fear still in her eyes, and the smile was timid. She then tried to smile at Edward.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked me quietly. She looked over at Edward, who chuckled to himself quietly. Then, she added quickly, "Alone?"

**

* * *

**

EPOV (yay!!)

_He may be dead, but he's one HOT ghost… wait, when was the last time I even used that word, other than to explain the temperature??_ I chuckled. It was a rather good thing that Bella wasn't the mind reader; she may be opposed to violence, but, I couldn't help but wonder what she'd do if she heard that thought… "Violence" being the key word in that.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked Bella, and then added, rather quickly, "Alone?" She looked at me, and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my mouth. I wasn't laughing AT her, however. I knew better.

Bella nodded, and the turned, and walked down the hallway.

"Alice will meet you there!" I shouted, the same second that they disappeared from my line of sight. I felt anxious; was this how Bella felt when she couldn't see me? If that were the case, I made a quick mental note to make sure that I didn't disappear as often.

_I will?_ Alice asked via her thoughts.

"Yes," I replied. I knew she heard me. I tuned out of her thoughts and went back to Angela's…

**

* * *

**

BPOV (again xD)

Angela made sure we were out of Edward's sight when she spun me around to look at her, and, at that second, Alice appeared at my side.

Angela jumped a mile in the air, but Alice didn't seem to notice.

"Hi!" Alice squeaked, waving at Angela and I.

"H- hi," was Angela's hesitant, shaky response as she tried to wave back.

"Don't worry," Alice said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Angela cringed away from it, so Alice quickly removed it. "Sorry.

"But, as I was saying," she continued, "I won't tell Edward what we'll be talking about." She burst into laughter at that last part, enjoying some private joke. And that reminded me; Edward still had some explaining to do.

I tried to forget about that for the time being, and refocused on what Angela was saying:

"…you had a boyfriend, hm?" She accused. I only got part of that, so I shrugged indifferently.

"Not to mention, a hot one?" She giggled, and I giggled with her. I should have been angry, for that was something I'd expect Jess to say, but I just giggled with her, and nodded, agreeing with her; I didn't have it in me to cause any dispute on my boyfriend's looks.

While we giggled, Alice just stood there. "Uhh, yeeahhh, I can't really agree with you," she said, wringing her hands together, clearly uncomfortable, "considering the fact that he IS my brother, so that would be a bit awkward." **(A/N: If I can't say my second cousin is hot, then Alice can't say her brother is hot, no matter how true either of those two statement are, capuche? LOL)**

But, she joined in with us when we began to laugh even harder at the truth in that sentence. It was really nice to be able to have a normal conversation nowadays, even if one-third of said conversation was being spoken with a ghost. She sure didn't act like one, so I wouldn't treat her like one.

She stopped her laughing short all of the sudden, and froze up. She straightened her posture, squared out her shoulders, and her now wide, blue eyes glazed over.

Angela glanced at me, and I at her. _What's going on?_ her eyes asked me, no need for words.

_I don't know,_ I answered with mine, there, once again, being no need for any words. She seemed to get what I was saying as well.

Alice sighed out suddenly, and slumped down.

"Oh no," she kept mumbling to herself over and over, "oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…"

**

* * *

**

APOV (Something new, eh?

Finally, my visions were back. Too bad this wasn't exactly what I wanted to see…

_"You're not going to get away with this, you know," Bella's father stated._

_"Shut him up," James ordered to Laurent. Laurent went over to Charlie, and covered his mouth with an old cloth, tying it behind his head. Charlie choked; apparently the cloth had been dusty._

_"They haven't been looking for him," Victoria said._

_"Oh, they have," James replied. "They just havent been looking in the right place." He smirked, and picked up an old rope, tied in the shape of a hangman's noose…_

I slumped down to the ground. They were relentless! There was nothing Edward, my family, or I could do to keep these Swan kids safe, and now that James knew that Edward and I loved them like family, he'd do anything to get them. And, the fact that Edward loved Bella even more than that, made her the main target. Now, Jacob and Charlie were just pawns in this horrible game of his.

"Bella, go back to Edward," I said, out of breath. "You too, Angela. Hurry."

And the ran back down the hall to my brother.

* * *

**EPOV (crap… he's angry.)**

I watched as Alice tensed up through Angela's thoughts. She was obviously having a vision. So, I tuned back into her thoughts, and watched with her.

I was shocked at what I saw.

No! That vision of Alice's couldn't happen! And, worse yet, I knew she was right. Bella was the main goal in all of this. But, I WOULD do something. She wouldn't end up like my family and I. And if I saved her brother and father in the process, that much better. But Bella was my main concern at the moment.

"EDWARD!" Bella's voice interrupted my thoughts.

My head snapped up to see Bella and Angela running, full force, at me. I opened my arms and Bella launched herself into them.

I kissed her passionately, not being able to stop the "What if" 's from coming back. What if this was our last kiss? What if I never saw her again? What if, what if, what if what if.

"What's wrong with Alice?" she asked me, and I realized I had no choice but to tell her now; she deserved to know.

"Bella," I breathed. "If I tell you this, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me not to run out that front door, arms flailing, and screaming bloody murder." She laughed; oh, if only she knew I was being more than serious.

"I promise."

I hugged her tightly, and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She smacked me away playfully. "Edward, tell me."

I smiled weakly, though I knew it was doing nothing for her nerves. "Bella," I said. "We know where your father is."

- - - - -

Yeeahhh, Edward and Alice might know where he is, but I sure don't xD

_**BACK TO THE IMPORTANT STUFF**_

Like I said up there, I'm leaving for a week really soon, and I'm writing a novel. And my mom isn't kidding about it. I asked her if she was and she said, and I quote, "Ask me again AFTER you're a best-selling author and are making me millions of dollars. Then, maybe I'll tell you if I'm kidding or not." Grrr… But, just because I'm writing a novel doesn't mean this story is being put on hold; it just means the gap between updates will be longer.

And, my last excuse; Le Masque Fantome by Bronzehairedgirl620... By the title you should be able to realize one thing… yes, I love The Phantom of The Opera. So sue me! it's too good! Plus, if you go read it, it'll give ya something to do during the next few weeks that I do not update.

CHECK IT OUT! NOW! Lol.

_**And, if anyone has any other good POTO and Twilight fanfics to recommend, by all means RECOMMEND THEM!! Please! Lol!**_

**||PRESS HERE||**


	21. Fainting

I am alive, and I'm back. My trip was -excuse my French- hell. But it was good at the same time. Apparently, NO FLASH PHOTOGRAPHY means nothing at Disneyland, no matter how many times they tell you not to do it. And, Splash Mountain is now "the log ride"… grrr, I could just strangle whoever calls it that.

But, on the positive side, I watched the fireworks they are having for Halloween and I have one thing to say… ZERO'S AWESOME! Instead of Tinkerbell, they had Jack Skellington's ghost dog, Zero fly over the castle during the show. Just awesome. Loved it. And we got to stay in California Adventure late (my mom got tickets five months in advance to do this) and they had all the rides operating and trick-or-treating stations set up all over the park. So… much.. Candy… yummmmmm…. And, I saw this family *giggle* dressed up like the Star Wars characters! The grandma and grandpa were Queen Amidala and Darth Vader (hilarious) the mom and dad were Han Solo and Princess Leia (aww) the uncle was Luke (lol!) the kids and cousins were little Jedis (adorable) and, my favorite part, the baby was Chewbacca, and the dad was holding him (cutest thing I've ever seen!)! Just thought I'd mention that, lol. You guys probably want me to shut up and give you the chapter already, don't you? Don't worry, I understand ;D

Cullen Manor- Chapter 21: Fainting

ALICE

When Edward and I were kids, we were inseparable, and very curious.

The graveyard had always been in the back, -no matter how happy-go-lucky our family was at the time- and that had always been our favorite place to go to satisfy out curiosity.

One day, our curiosity got the best of us, and we went into the cathedral located in the far left corner of the graveyard. It was already old and withering, so it's a wonder that the thing hasn't fallen down yet.

The stone it was made from was carved to perfection, along with the two grim reaper statues perched outside its massive double doors. They had their hoods on over their heads, hiding their faces, and they held the scythe that Death was known for at their sides. You would think that we wouldn't have had the courage to go into such a place. Well, we did.

The stairs that lead to the main floor of the mausoleum was curved, and seemed to take forever. Only having a torch to light our way, it was a miracle that we made it down without the flame burning out.

You would expect that we would have found a room full of moldy corpses, dusty skeletons, and old coffins. We didn't find that, but what we did find was no better.

A torture chamber is what we found. A dark room, with water dripping from the ceiling, and filled with torture devices.

And, no matter how much these things frightened us, we kept coming back.

Carlisle and Esme helped us move everything from the room, and helped us replace it with things of our choice. It became Edward and Emmett's playground, and my personal dress-up room.

Eventually, when we got older, we abandoned the mausoleum, and moved on, but we kept everything the same.

And, though we got rid of all of the sick devices that had once inhabited the room, they found a way back to us.

How else would James and his gang have been able to get the weapons in order to kill us? I'll give you one guess.

BELLA

I stared at him. "You do?"

He nodded.

I grabbed him by the arms and shook him. "WHERE?"

He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me into an embrace, forcing me to stop the shaking. "I could show you, but you need to understand something."

I looked up at him. "What?"

"I can't go with you."

Realization hit me like a potato sack full of bricks. "It's outside?"

"Yes."

I didn't wait for any more answers before taking off at full speed to the back door. I'd find my father, and nothing was going to stop me.

I wretched the door open, and slammed it hard behind me. I didn't get any farther than that before he got me.

He grabbed me from behind, and put a cloth over my mouth. White spots clouded my visage, and then everything went black.

- - - - -

EDWARD

"It's outside?"

"Yes."

Then she took off. It felt odd not having her in my arms anymore.

"BELLA!" I called after her. She didn't stop.

I turned back to Angela and Alice; I had forgotten they were even there. "Will she be alright?" I asked.

Alice went completely still- she was searching through the future. Her eyes went even wider when they weren't glazed over with the vision, and I already knew the answer without needing my special gift.

I didn't think. I ran after her at full speed, and Alice chased after me, calling my name and telling me to stop. I didn't listen. I only heard Bella. I only heard her sweet voice. I only saw her in my arms again.

I opened the door to the backyard and stepped out. An odd, tingling sensation began at my fingertips then. It was very different, and I didn't know what to do.

It began spreading farther, and each time it did, the feeling went from tingling to burning.

Once it spread past my arms, it felt like fire, and I didn't know what to do.

Apparently it is possible for ghosts to faint, because that was exactly what I did.

- - - - - -

ANGELA

I looked over at Alice. "Isn't that sort of impossible?" I asked, referring to Bella's boyfriend stepping outside.

She nodded. I cocked my head to the side. "Then how'd he do it?"

She shrugged. "But we have to get him in here, and I can't leave."

I knew automatically what she was saying, and if it helped Bella, then so be it. I nodded, and walked towards the door. I vaguely heard her mutter, "Oh, no", over and over again as I opened the door and was surprised to see Edward laying there, on the porch, passed out. I looked around; Bella was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged as I bent down to Edward.

He looked paler than normal. Unsure of what to do, I picked up one of his hands and dropped it. Nothing. Something was definitely wrong. Ghosts cant pass out, can they?

I frowned, and went to the task of grabbing his arms, and pulling him towards the house. I wasn't very strong, but the job was easier than it looked. Eventually we were in the house.

Alice was leaning over her brother the second I closed the door. "I don't know what happened," I muttered as I bent down next to her.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned. "We're going to have to go see Carlisle."

I looked at her imploringly. "Who?"

"My father," she replied as she picked Edward up. Hmm, he must have been lighter than I had originally thought.

I shrugged, and stood up with her.

"Follow me," she said as she began towards the stairs. I scampered after her.

We walked down the main hallway, and didn't stop until we reached the end. "Grab my hand," she ordered, and, though I was really hesitant to do so, I listened and grabbed her hand. Together, we literally stepped through the wall, and into another.

She set Edward down on the ground of this new room, and went to stand at one corner of it. The room was octagonal, with four painting on every other wall, and a low ceiling. There were gargoyle-type statues holding candelabras up in the corners.

"Ready?" she asked, and, though I had no clue at all, I nodded. "Good."

And the lights went out. I screamed, and I heard a chuckle. It must have been Alice.

The lights stayed out for a long time, and didn't come back on at all, but a door opened at the opposite side of the room than we had originally entered through.

"Come on," she said, picking Edward up and entering through the door.

- - - - - -

Soo? Horribly short, I know. But, if one thing's for sure, something tells me Carlisle never actually tested his theories on ghosts. Looks like Edward is now paying the price, eh?

Well, I am now back from my week-long trip. It was awesome, and sucked. But you probably don't really care. And, if you do, leave a review, and I'd be more than happy to tell you about it! ;D

REVIEW!!!!

Please? *puppy dog eyes*

**||PRESS HERE||**


	22. Alive

**_Here's Chapter 22 of Cullen Manor! I have news at the bottom, so PLEASE read the end notes there. PLEASE it's terribly important._**

LOL and I just had to say I'm glad I got so many positive notes on the Star Wars family! I have officially dubbed the dad that was dressed up as my beloved Han (*Sigh* Harrison Ford was so FREAKIN HAUT in the 80's! LOL) THE AWESOMEST MAN TO WALK THE EARTH. Since God, of course, lol.

FOR LATER ON IN THE STORY:

For the record, I am Mormon, so I do ot believe in reincarnation. It just was the only thing that I could think of. I felt the need to explain that, lol.

--

ANGELA

Alice led me through the door of that oddly-shaped room, and into a hallway.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This is Limbo," she replied darkly, continuing to carry Edward down the hallway.

She stopped in front of a magnificent staircase, and quickly went up to it, and turning to the left.

She continued down, and stopped in front of a pair of double doors, halfway down this new hallway, and gently pushed it open with one hand, because the other one was supporting Edward.

"Carlisle!" she called, and a tall, good-looking man with blonde hair appeared in front of us.

"What happened?" he asked, taking Edward from her, and setting him on the floor-- there was still nothing to indicate that he was waking up any time soon. This scared me.

Then I remembered something.

"Where's Bella?" I asked suddenly. The blonde-haired man -whom I assumed was this 'Carlisle' man,- and Alice looked at each other for a split second before glancing at me.

Alice's eyes got wider. "He's waking up!" She was obviously talking about Edward.

Edward stirred slightly, but his eyes remained closed. "Bella," he mumbled, and then his movements stopped altogether.

Carlisle glanced at Alice. "This is impossible. What happened?"

Alice shrugged. "We have no idea! But, somehow, he was able to step outside."

Carlisle shook his head. "He couldn't have," he mumbled.

"Well, he did."

The door burst open again, causing me to jump and yelp out.

A large man waltzed -more like stumbled- in. "Hey Dad!" he said. That's when he must've seen Edward. "Man! What happened to him?"

"We have no clue," Alice answered.

He walked over to me, and patted me on the back. I winced -man, he was strong! He kneeled down next to me.

"And you must be Bella! Nice to meet you!" He extended is hand towards me.

I looked down at my hands, not bringing one up to acknowledge his gesture. "Uh, no, I'm uh… I'm Angela," I said quietly.

"Oh.. OH!!" he said, and began to laugh. "Did he scare Bella off already?"

"Uh, no, he um… well, she uh… kind of, well, uh-" Alice saved me from the embarrassment I was putting myself through.

"Bella took off, Edward followed, and now we're in this mess."

"So he DID scare her off?" He was obviously confused.

"No… ugh! It's a long story, we'll explain later."

I looked over at Alice. "I'm still very confused," I admitted.

"Bella's father is missing, didn't she tell you guys that?"

? "No…"

Alice sighed. "Well then, looks like I'm explaining this to you as well… later."

I nodded, and went back to watching Bella's boyfriend as Carlisle worked over him.

---

BELLA

I woke up in a strange room. My hands were bound behind my back and my mouth was gagged with an old dirty cloth. But none of that mattered. What mattered was who I found next to me.

"Dad!" I screeched against the cloth. I nudged him with my shoulder. He did nothing.

He looked positively pale. I felt my eyes tear up. "Dad?" I whispered against the cloth again. Nothing. Absolute silence.

The tears poured over on their own. I had no idea where I was, I was bound and gagged, and my father was next to me, and it was unclear whether he was just unconscious or dead.

And I couldn't help but wonder if I was next.

---

EDWARD

The burning… that's all I felt.

It felt like I was being sawed in half, trampled by bulls, cut by glass all over, and submerged in acid, all at the same time.

The fire inside of me blazed even harder. I wanted to scream, to tell anyone who would listen to put it out, to beg for them to kill me now. But I couldn't find my voice.

The burning spread further, past my arms now, and into my chest. The pain, the burning, the fire…

That's all that I felt.

Let me die, let me die, let me die, let me die…

That's all that I thought.

Bella's sweet voice, willing me through this unbearable pain. Alice, helping her out. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett…

That's all that I heard.

I had to get through this. For my sake, for my family's sake… for Bella's sake.

That's all that I knew.

I was pulled in deeper to the raging fire…

I knew that I was never getting out of this.

That's when I did.

I resurfaced; there was no more pain, no more burning, no more fire.

I opened my eyes.

I saw Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, and Angela.

And I couldn't help but notice that I saw them as though I was ALIVE…

It was all so clear…

"He's waking up!" Alice. Her voice was clear as well. Once again, I heard it all as though I weren't dead anymore.

That's when I felt it.

My pulse; my heart beating. I tried to stop breathing; the dead didn't have to breath.

I held it for a long time, and I began to et light-headed. This didn't usually happen!

"Bella," I sighed out, and unconsciousness flooded my system again.

---

ALICE

It was all so odd…

Instead of just one heartbeat in the room, I could now hear two. This was unusual, for I knew that no one else in the room, besides Angela, was alive, and could have a heart beat.

But I HEARD it…

"Carlisle?" I asked.

He had obviously heard it as well.

"Alice," he mumbled. "Have I ever taught you about reincarnation?"

---

EDWARD

This time, my fainting was much more peaceful.

I saw Bella again; she had never left. We were happy. We found her father, and lived happily ever after. I liked this world better than the real world.

Because in the real world, I knew that Bella was gone, her father was still missing, and I could do nothing about either of those.

I hated the real world right now.

But, I had to wake up sooner or later; I chose sooner --all the more time to find my Bella.

I opened my eyes slowly…

---

ALICE

He woke up for real this time!

"Alice?" he asked in a groggy voice- as though he had been sleeping.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried as I swooped down to give my brother the biggest hug that I could.

"Ow, ow, ow," he hissed, so I pulled away. This was abnormal; we ghosts didn't get hurt… curiously, I put a hand to his chest. I felt beating!

I gasped. "Edward," I choked out.

"You're… your'e, you're alive!" I screeched, and held him closer again.

"What? No I'm not," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

I raised an eyebrow, and put two fingers to his wrist: there was a pulse, so of course he was!

"Yes, you are! You have a pulse; how do you explain that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I DO know that I'm not alive."

"Edward, we're pretty sure you're alive," Carlisle said.

Edward shook his head. "I can't be!"

"Will you just accept the news and get over it!?" I screeched.

He was taken aback. "Alright, I'm… alive?"

"Yes, you are." I hugged him again, and stood up. I extended an arm to him, he took it, and I helped him up.

He was a bit wobbly at first, but eventually he was able to stand correctly.

"Now, let's go find Bella," he said, and walked towards the wall.

"Uh, Ed-" He made impact with the wall, rather hard, I might add, and fell onto his buttocks.

Everyone laughed.

"I don't think you can walk through walls anymore," I finished.

"Thanks for the heads up," he replied sarcastically as I helped him up again.

He pushed the doors to Carlisle's study open rather hard, and stomped out. Angela and I followed after quickly.

--

ANGELA

We went back to the real world.

When we got there, we all gathered around in the kitchen.

"So, how are we going to go about this?" Edward asked.

"I can't go with you guys, though," Alice muttered, and Edward looked at her as though she were nuts.

"Yes, you can," he replied simply. "All you have to do is do what I did."

She winced. "Will it hurt?"

Edward nodded, and she winced again. But she was very determined as she stood up from the table and walked over to the backyard.

"If it's for Bella, then so be it," she said as she closed the door behind her. We heard a thump as she made contact with the ground of the porch, and we went out to help her.

We brought her back in, and took her to the couch.

"There's nothing more we can do right now," Edward mumbled, and we went back to the kitchen.

"I'm still confused on what's going on," I admitted as we sat down.

He explained everything to me: Bella's dad, the three evil ghosts, what we were going to have to do, all of it.

By the time he was done explaining, Alice had woken up.

---

ALICE

Edward hadn't been kidding.

It burned, and burned, and burned. But I had done this for Bella. And, besides, there was no going back now even if I wanted to.

Eventually, I came out of it.

That feeling was even weirder than the burning.

When the burning had officially spread all throughout my system, it pulsed within me for a few seconds, and then… nothing. I felt completely alive. There was no more burning, no more pain.

I felt wonderful, but I couldn't move; believe me, I had tried.

When I was on the floor instead of the couch from trying so hard, I gave up, and screamed.

It sure got their attention.

They came running in, and Edward helped me up, and to the kitchen table.

"So, how does it feel to be alive?" Edward asked.

I smiled. "Wonderful."

He smirked. "Well, now we have to go find Bella."

I tried to get a vision, but I got nothing.

"Uh, Edward?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Can you ream minds still?"

His eyes got wide, and I knew we were in trouble.

---------------------------------------------------------

**_AN- PLEASE READ_**

So, I have news. This story is coming to a close. D: there's only about one or two more chapters- most likely one.

**But!!! I'd be more than happy to do a sequel. I just have one request before that happens.**

It's always been a dream of mine to get past 100 reviews on a story, and you guys did that. Thank you. But, because you did that, my new dream is to get past 200.

**_I know we only have one or two more chapters, and that that you guys would have to give me, like, 30 reviews, but if you could give me 200 reviews on this story, I'll do a sequel. PLEASE!_**


	23. Dead

Unfortunately, I hated this one. I think I did horribly on it, but I'll let you guys be the judges on that.

And, you guys know that I wanted 200 by the end of the story, right? Oh, well, it was really sweet! Do you think we could make it to 215?

--

BPOV

All of the sudden, the door burst open and James came in, followed by Victoria, the red-headed one, and another one, one I had never seen before. He had olive-colored skin, and red eyes, just like Victoria and James.

James laughed, and came up to me. "Finally decided to wake up, huh Princess?" he sneered, and stroked my cheek with his finger. I struggled and a tear slipped down my cheek, only to be absorbed by the cloth around my mouth.

He cackled again, and ripped it from my face. I cried out n pain, for some of my hair had been in the knot in the back of my head, and it was pulled out with the cloth.

I cried harder. I had no idea what was going to happen to me! My father was either dead or unconscious, and I was here with three murderous ghosts.

"Where am I?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Your backyard, obviously," Victoria hissed.

How was that possible?

That thought of mine must have been portrayed on my face, for James and Victoria laughed.

"You don't understand, do you?" He chuckled. "Well, after your precious Edward saved you from me that day, something happened.

"I wasn't happy at first, but then I realized something: I could do whatever I wanted! So, I used this to my advantage.

"Apparently, Laurent here had already had that happen to him, so he was able to kidnap your father. It was very simple, in the end.

"We had planned on getting your little snot-nosed brother today, but when you basically ran into our little trap; we couldn't very well pass up such an opportunity, would we? No, of course not."

I whimpered, he laughed. He undid my hands, and gave me opportunity to escape. I undid my legs as quickly as I could and got up, running to the exit.

Victoria, and the man that I was guessing was Laurent blocked the exit, and Victoria pushed me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" James cackled as he grabbed my arm and threw me across the room.

My head hit the wall, and I felt the blood, but it didn't stop me from getting back up.

"Oh, so we're gonna play super girl then, is that right?" he sneered, grabbing me and forcefully threw me against the wall again.

"Bella!" I looked over James' shoulder to see Edward and Alice struggling to get in.

"Edward!" I screamed back, and tried to get out of James' grasp. He just laughed darkly, and roughly grabbed my hair, using it to throw me back into the wall.

My head hit the hard, cement wall. I could feel the sticky wet stuff start to spread through my hair, matting it to my bloody head. I fell, limply, to the floor. The blood began to make a puddle around me, and darkness flooded through my system…

"Bella!" Edward, wait for me.

That was the last thing I heard before I felt it.

I knew then I was dying. Slowly, oh how painfully slowly.

I didn't want to give up, but I had no choice. I wasn't strong enough to hold it back any longer.

--

EPOV

"They're in the mausoleum."

"How do you know?"

"Edward, just trust me and let's go to the mausoleum."

I nodded, and turned in the direction of the mausoleum. I hadn't been there since Alice and I had that fight. That fight had changed everything. But I couldn't think of that now.

Bella was all that mattered.

I opened the stone doors slowly, and Alice and I went in.

I grabbed one of the torches from the holder on the wall, and together we started down the spiral staircase.

--

James grabbed her by the arm, and threw her into the wall.

"Bella!" I yelled, and punched Laurent in the face.

"Edward!" And then he threw her into the wall. She crumpled to the ground, and the blood pooled at her head.

That was it.

I snarled, and went straight for James.

"You're dead," I sneered, and punched him in the gut. He seemed unfazed by it, so I went for his jaw.

"Edward!" That wasn't Bella's or Alice's voice. It was Emmett's…

I turned around to see Emmett and Rosalie at the door. Rose used her high heel to stab at Victoria, and she fell limp to the ground. "No one hurts my family!" she yelled.

James got up again, and knocked me over. I worked as hard as I could, throwing punches anywhere that I could, but he only stopped when Emmett grabbed him and threw him into the wall.

Alice smiled evilly, and went up to him. She took his head in between her hands, and

_SNAP!_

He fell limp to the ground.

"Go help her!" Emmett yelled, pointing to Bella. I nodded, and went over to her.

I had nothing to stop the bleeding with, and was about to rip a piece of my shirt off when Rosalie kneeled by me and ripped nearly the entire skirt from her dress.

"Here."

I smiled thankfully at her, and went back to helping Bella.

--

BPOV

"Bella, baby, stay with me, you'll make it through this." It was Edward. I felt something press up against my head, a cloth to stop the blood.

"Bella, say something, please." That was Alice.

"If you don't pull through this, you're in so much trouble." That was Rosalie.

"Hand me that."

"Here."

"Thanks."

Something scooped me up into their arms, and I instantly knew that it wasn't Edward. But he was at my ear, whispering comforting words.

"Here, give her to me, and you get her father."

I was passed over to someone else. Edward.

"Bella, I love you, please baby, please make it. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't."

"Edward," I was able to whisper.

"Yes, baby?" He sounded so worried.

"Edward, I love you."

And blackness passed through me yet again, but this time I wasn't dead.

--

"Look, she's waking up!"

I opened my eyes slowly, and took in my surroundings. I was back in my room, with Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and another man whom I had never seen before standing over me. I recognized the man from somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it…

Edward smiled, and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"We'll leave," Alice whispered, and everyone besides Edward left.

Edward lay down beside me on the bed. "Morning," he said.

I tried to smile, but it hurt too much to do so.

"What happened?" I asked.

He didn't answer, just rubbed a single finger across my cheek.

"You're not cold," I noted, and he chuckled.

"Nope," he picked up my hand and put it to his chest. I could feel his heartbeat!

"I'm pretty sure I'm alive."

That meant that we could be normal! I was so happy!

"Wh-" He put a finger to my lips.

"Shh," he whispered. "Don't talk, it wouldn't be good."

I nodded, and he pulled me closer. "I love you," he whispered.

I smiled against his chest, and fell into a deep sleep.

--

EPOV

I had been surprised that she didn't ask about her father first thing when she woke up. After she woke up the second time was when she finally began to wonder.

Jacob had been too happy to see his family again, especially after he had heard what had happened to Bella. It was a tearful reunion.

Bella had to stay in bed for a week, but once she was able to get out, the first thing she did was introduce her father and I.

We had come up with a back story to what had happened, and none of it included us being ghosts. Charlie thought that Bella and I had met at school, and that was left at that.

Bella also had us go places once she was off of bed-watch.

We did things that I had never thought possible.

She took my out-of-state places like Disneyland, Universal Studios, and Knott's Berry Farm. She had us go on cruises, and travel to Paris.

Everything was so different from when I was alive, and I loved all of it.

What I loved most of all, though, was how Bella and I could be a normal couple now.

That was the best part, and nothing lived up to that.

---

So, the story is done. I know that it probably didn't live up to expectations, and I hope to do better on the sequel.


	24. SEQUEL INFORMATION

Hey there! Well, I have officially begun writing the sequel to Cullen Manor. Trouble is, I can't think of a title D: Any recommendations for the title would be greatly appreciated!

And, besides that excuse, -and I know it's the oldest in the book- my grades are slipping, so I haven't been able to write lately. There's nothin' likea big ol' F on your report card to get you up in gear… especially if your family is going on their annual cruise in December and unless you have good grades you can't go…

But, besides that, I have started the sequel and hope to get it posted by next week at the latest.

PS: Those of you who reviewed the last chapter received a preview of the sequel's summary –and if you haven't, I am working on it…- but, the offer still stands! Anyone who reviews gets a preview for the sequel! And, of course, if you've already reviewed, you'll get a preview of the first chapter.

**(((((THE SEQUEL WILL BE POSTED ON A DIFFERENT URL. BUT, FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT HAVE ME ON AUTHOR'S ALERT, I WILL POST ANOTHER A/N WHEN I HAVE POSTED IT, SO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE THIS STORY ON STORY ALERT!!!)))))**


	25. SEQUEL INFORMATION cont'

The sequel to Cullen Manor has now been posted! It is called 'The Unnatural'.

To those of you who didn't recieve anything for reviewing: sorry, I just thought that the actual story would be better!

Please go read and review! Thanks!


End file.
